One Week
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Workaholic Claire Dearing is forced to take a holiday she definitely does not want - until she meets Lex Murphy... Prequel to "Never Again", but knowledge of that story is not necessary before reading this. SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 1

She stared out the plane window. She could not _believe_ she was doing this. Blame her enigmatic boss, who would not take "No" for an answer.

Claire Dearing, Operations Manager of the biggest theme park in the world, was currently 38,000-or-so feet in the air, on Simon Masrani's private jet. She and the enigmatic CEO were on their way from Isla Nublar to mainland America. For Simon, it was a business trip. For Claire, it was anything but.

Much to the redhead's chagrin.

Indeed, this was a trip Claire definitely did _not_ want to have. Why? That was a stupid question. There were more reasons _not_ to do this.

Claire thought back to what got her into this predicament. Simon entered her office three days ago rather agitated; apparently he noticed the OM of Jurassic World had not taken any leave for... how long? Months? A _year_? Claire honestly did not know. All that was certain was it was not in recent memory.

So of course, Simon demanded she take some holiday time. Claire was aghast: what was her boss thinking? She _lived_ to work: her job on the island was practically her life. She had next-to-no hobbies, fewer friends - which was pathetic, really - and her lovelife? _Please_. Apart from her less-than-successful time with a certain animal handler, Claire's romances were as nonexistant as her downtime. Surely Simon understood that Jurassic World took up all of her conscious time? She did not _have_ time to take off, no matter what her annual leave entitlement said.

But did the CEO listen? No. In his so-annoyingly _nice_ way, Simon insisted Claire take time off - immediately. Claire was incredulous: now, of _all_ times? Not only was it the park's tenth anniversary soon, but they had a new asset all-but-ready to be unveiled to the public... the biggest deal Jurassic World had ever seen. But Simon actually used the Hybrid in his argument; he said Claire had done more than enough overseeing the "project" and deserved a holiday. By the time she returned to work, the _indominable_ one would be set to go and Claire would be refreshed and truly appreciate her hard work.

No, it made no sense to Claire, either. Simon was just too caring and considerate for his own good. He had even gone as far as booking a five-star hotel room for her.

So here she was, in the air on a luxury plane with her boss. To begin with, Claire wondered if Simon had some ulterior motive: it was not everyday a billionaire invited one of his top employees on their private aircraft without... _that_... on their mind. But, as far as Claire knew, Simon was in a relationship with a leading fashion designer, and it certainly seemed serious. Still, Claire was unsure, especially as he paid for the hotel himself.

Of course, her initial misgivings were unwarranted: Simon had not made a single move, and indeed, barely spoken to her on the long plane journey. Instead he spent the time on his phone, doing business as usual. Claire tried to listen in every now and again; something about a special meeting with someone, and later, helicopter lessons... ? The redhead must have misheard that bit.

Claire's musings paused as she saw land start to appear below them. _Finally_ , they had reached the US. The sooner they landed, the sooner Claire could start her time off, and the sooner she could _end_ it and get back to the park. She shook her head: this whole thing was nuts. What was she meant to do with herself for a whole week? Where they were headed, Claire knew no one nor had any idea what activities were held there. Was she just meant to sit on her arse in a hotel room for seven days?

Maybe she could meet someone. Maybe... yeah, _right_. Her couple of dates with the "Raptor Whisperer" were so disheartening she reckoned romance was just not for her, regardless of if she dated men or women. She was too wound-up, too obsessed with her work. Not that she was going to apologise for that. A dinosaur theme park did not manage itself, after all. Actually, that was something else that drove Claire mad: Simon was so insistant she relax, he barely allowed her to prep her cover people. God, she hoped the island did not sink or blow up under Lowery, Vivian and Zara's watch.

And of course, Simon refused to tell Claire what _he_ was doing on this trip, which hardly calmed her. Some crap about not wanting her to think about work for a week... Claire sighed. Considerate so-and-so.

Continuing to stew silently, Claire decided not to moan. What could she do, _really_? The hotel was paid for - it would be a slap in Simon's face if she did not use it. It was not as if she could palm it off to her sister, either: Karen had a family, but Clare was not about to ask Simon to pay for three more people. And Karen would only feel indebted to Claire if _she_ paid for the extra hotel space.

So, Claire was stuck. Like it or not, she was having a holiday. And she definitely would _not_ like it.

Right... ?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Having only seen_ Jurassic World _once at the cinema, I can't actually remember how rich Simon Masrani is said to be. Once I've seen the film again, or if someone wishes to tell me, I'll correct it._

* * *

PART 2

Lex Murphy looked up at the knock at her office, to see one of her work colleages standing in the doorway. "Tea," she said cautiously, "Why are you grinning like a loon?"

Tea's smile grew. "Alexis, you won't _believe_ who's here to see you."

At that, the blonde frowned. "I don't have any meetings. Tell whoever it is they have to make an appointment. They can't just barge in."

"Oh, _this_ one can," said her workmate. "I never thought I'd see him in person. How do _you_ know him?"

"Maybe if you tell me who he is... " Lex sighed. Before Tea could speak again, a figure appeared next to her, causing her to almost squeal in delight. Lex's eyes widened. He was a smiling Indian man... who happened to be the fifth richest man in America.

"'Alexis'... ?" he said, his own smile widening. "Lex? Good gracious, is that you?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. She definitely did _not_ need this right now.

At the lack of a response, the man's smile of warmth changed to one of minute nervousness. "It's me... Simon." Still nothing. "Simon _Ma_... "

"I _know_ who you are," Lex interrupted. Indeed she did. This was the man her grandfather trusted with his life's work. And she could hardly _forget_ her grandfather's work. "Can I help you?" Her friendly tone would not have fooled a newborn.

"May I come in?" Simon asked. When Lex paused, the businessman seemed to drop the slightly-exaggerated friendliness, replacing it with genuine geniality. "Please?" At that, Lex simply sighed, then waved a still-beaming Tea away.

Walking into Lex's office, Simon looked around. "Nice. Very orderly." Facing the blonde again, he nodded approvingly. "Look at you. Last time I saw you, you were just graduating. Now you're a 'Senior System & Software Coder'. You always did love compu... "

"What do you want?" Lex interrupted. She wanted this over with as soon as possible.

The smile faded completely, Simon's shoulders visibly slumping. "Don't pretend to hate me, Lex. I know you're not that cruel."

Lex shrivelled abit, a twinge of guilt coming over her. "I don't hate you, Simon," she sighed. "I hate what you _do_. What you're _backing_." She took a deep breath, her body already reacting to the situation. She knew what might happen; but no - Simon would not see her like... _that_. "So don't even try and convince me to go back there." She tilted her head. "That _is_ why you're here, right?"

Simon smiled halfheartedly. "You were always very smart too." He held out his hands. "Come back with me, Lex. You'll see how it's a magical place. It's bringing joy to thousands of people everyday. It... "

"Everyday you're putting those thousands of people in a minefield," snapped Lex. "That place is a ticking time bomb. One powercut and the whole place will fall apart... and people will _die_. Trust me - people and dinosaurs _don't mix_."

"I won't bring up the countless backup systems we have in place," said Simon, almost with a smirk. "An EMP could go off in the middle of the island and we'd still have power. It would take something abnormal to... "

"' _Abnormal_ '?" yelled Lex. She was quickly losing her composure. "They're _dinosaurs_ , Simon! They died millions of years ago, and my grandfather, in his wonderful naivety, brought them back! That's abnormal enough!" She looked incredulously at him. "How can you not see that, Simon? How can you not see that when people and dinosaurs are in the same place - people _always_ lose?!"

"Lex," began Simon, "you and your brother outsmarted two Ra... "

" _Don't_ twist my words! You know exactly what I mean!" She had not realised her eyes were beginning to water. But Simon noticed. Wordlessly, he reached over for a box of tissues on Lex's desk. The businessman held them out to her, at which point Lex realised she was starting to tear up. She always got like this when she thought about what happened all those years ago. The things that frequently feuled her nightmares. Clenching her jaw in defeat, Lex took the tissues and wiped her eyes. "Please leave," she said quietly.

"Lex, you need to put your ghosts to rest," Simon soothed. "Come to the park again - conquer your fears."

Lex turned around and tossed the tissues in the bin in one motion. Dammit, she did not want this. No one could see her like this. She did not want anyone - especially her grandfather's "heir" - to know just how much she was still affected by... what happened. "Please leave," she repeated, her back to him.

She heard a sigh, and when she finally turned around, he was gone...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 3

"Would you like a top-up?"

Claire turned away from the cafe window to see the waitress hovering at her table, coffee cup in hand. "Yes, please," the redhead said. Once her beverage was refilled, Claire went back to staring out the window.

What _was_ she doing? So far this holiday had been a complete waste of time. After landing at the airport - Simon having enough clout to get his own spot - they drove into the city and Simon personally made sure Claire went to the hotel and unpacked. However, her boss' cajoling only went so far: when he left for an appointment he refused to tell her about, she followed him surreptitiously. It was weird, yes, but Claire could not help it. Being used to knowing _everything_ that was going on at the island, she hated being in the dark about anything. Plus, Simon's insistance that she relax just made her want to disobey him more.

Which led to her being in this cafe now. She followed Simon in a cab and saw him enter a building in the business district. She tried to go in after him, but apparently security was pretty tight. And despite her power at Jurassic World, that was nothing compared to Simon Masrani. So instead, she was in the cafe across the street, keeping an eye out for her employer. In the back of her mind, Claire wondered what she was playing at. But what else was she going to do? Sit on her hands in her hotel room? Read a book? Forget it. She needed to be working, constantly on the go. If she was not doing something, she was just wasting time.

That was a reason her time with Owen Grady went nowhere. Her inability to relax grated on the Raptor handler so much they both knew it would not work. Besides, he was not really her type.

"This isn't quite the hotel," came a voice from her side. Darting her head, Claire saw Simon standing above her. Clearly, at somepoint she took her eyes off the building across the road and he had snuck up on her. She stared at him, like a deer in the headlights. She was in for it now.

He sat down opposite her and sighed. "So this is your idea of relaxing." Claire looked down as her cheeks reddened somewhat. "Did you really think I wouldn't know you were following me?"

The blush deepened. "Um... "

"Ms. Dearing," said Simon softly. "I didn't tell you to take time off to annoy you, or to belittle you, or to prove something to you. And the reason I didn't tell you my plans wasn't to play games with you." Claire looked up, frowning. "I did it to _help_ you. No one works harder at the park than you - including the scientists. But everyone needs a break. You might not realise it, but you _need_ this, Claire." The redhead blinked at Simon's use of her first name. It showed he was dead serious. And she knew he was right. She worked round the clock, everyday. It was exhilirating, of course... but also exhausting.

Simon tilted his head. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you the reason _I've_ come here, if you promise to leave me alone and start enjoying yourself... or at least, get a full eight hours sleep at least once."

Claire chuckled. She could not remember the last time _that_ happened, either. "Deal. So, it was for... " - she pointed at the building across the street - "whatever that was?"

To her surprise, Simon waved her off. "That was just a fortunate happenstance that it was in the same city." His face fell somewhat. "Not that it turned out so good." A second passed, before he shook off whatever negativity he was feeling and smiled again. "The main reason I came here was because I'm having helicopter lessons."

At that, Claire choked on her coffee and blinked. So she had _not_ misheard back on the plane. "Helicopter... ?" The idea was absurd. "Mr. Masrani, are you... ?" She paused as he waggled his finger at her. Rolling her eyes and smiling, she continued. " _Simon_... are you serious?"

"I'm a billionaire, Ms. Dearing," he said. "I have to do something eccentric."

"And owning a live dinosaur theme park isn't eccentric?" Claire asked with a smirk.

"That's business, Ms. Dearing," answered Simon as he got to his feet. "I don't believe business should ever be eccentric. Now I've upheld my end of the bargain. I'll leave you to your vacation." Before he left, he looked at her, deadpan. "And if you follow me again, I'll ban you from visiting Rexy."

Chuckling again, Claire nodded. "Yessir." She intentionally waited for at least five minutes after he was gone, so she had no hope of following him. However, that just meant she had no plans now. Maybe she would _have_ to go read a book in her hotel room. But... no. She would find something to do - if only to spite Simon, Claire thought with a wry grin.

After paying for her coffee, Claire left the cafe... only to crash straight into a woman. Before either knew it, both dropped to the ground in a mess, their handbangs entangling together. "Hey!" Claire yelped. "Watch where y... !" She stopped when she saw the woman's expression. Far from Claire's annoyance, it was clear the woman - a blonde - had been crying. "Are... you OK?" asked Claire.

Quickly getting to her feet, the blonde wiped her eyes as she went for her handbag. "I'm fine," she said hurridly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." However, her resolve was already slipping as she struggled to disentangle her bag from Claire's. As she stood up herself, the redhead could tell the woman - who looked quite pretty, the barely-contained tears notwithstanding - was stressed over something that had nothing to do with their collision. And her battle over the handbag straps was a losing one.

"Here," Claire said softly. "Let me help you." She took the two handbags from the blonde and soon had them separated. She then handed the woman her bag, who snatched it quickly; but Claire could tell she was not intending to be rude. She was probably embarrassed, and obviously preoccupied with something else.

"Thanks," the blonde said distractedly. "I'm sorry." Before Claire knew it, the woman was bolting down the street...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 4

Claire knocked on the door infront of her and waited. She had found herself in a rather odd situation.

After her little accident with the pretty blonde, she had gone about her business... or lack of it. She wandered the city for a couple of hours, but was bored beyond belief. What was wrong with her? Why could she not relax? Was she _so_ dependant on her job that she had to constantly be on the go? Was Claire Dearing's life really that empty?

However, before she could brood on that any further, she had discovered something. Whilst reaching for her purse when ordering a snack, she noticed something in her handbag that was not hers. Namely, a _second_ purse. Inspecting it, Claire saw a somewhat-familar face in the purse's ID pocket. It was the woman she quite literally bumped into.

Claire considered handing it into the local police station, but instead decided to follow the address given in the ID card, the address of one "Alexis Murphy". The name was vaguely familiar, but Claire spoke to several people everyday when at work - it was probably an amalgamation of names she had heard in the past. As for going straight to the woman's home, it was perhaps inappropriate, yes, but... she had nothing else to do. At least it would kill a couple of hours.

So here she was, standing outside the suburban house. Claire was surprised how far from the inner city the address was: it had been years since she rode public transport. The redhead began shuffling her feet, until she saw a figure from within the house approach. When the door finally opened, Claire was rather taken aback.

Without her eyes heavy from tears, the blonde was actually _very_ pretty... beautiful, in fact. Unbelievably, Claire was momentarily speechless. "Er... can I help you?" the woman asked, smiling warmly.

"I... I'm Claire," came the response. The redhead groaned inwardly. Why the hell was her name important? "I think I... have something of yours." Before Alexis could see her blush, Claire held out the purse.

Alexis' eyes widened as she took the item. "Oh my _God_. I... I didn't even know I'd lost it." She looked up at Claire, frowning. "How did you... ?"

"I think it must've fell in when we, er, bumped into eachother." Claire cleared her throat. "Our bags _were_ kind of tangled up."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "You're the one I... ? Oh... oh, I'm sorry about that! I... my mind was elsewhere. I should've been watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

Claire held up a hand. "I'm fine, don't worry. I just thought you might want it back." She said that with a smile, hoping to bring some levity to things.

"You," -she grinned - "you guessed right. I'm Lex. Won't you come in? Would you like a coffee or... ?"

"No, that's OK," answered Claire. "I don't want to bother you. And I'm sorry I've just turned up like this, but I thought it would be easier to give it straight to you rather than having to go through the police. But, er... I did have to look in it for your address." She chuckled. "Clearly, or I wouldn't be here."

"Thanks so much," Lex said, and she sounded genuine enough, Claire thought. But then the blonde frowned again. "Hang on... that coffee shop was in the business district. And I don't see a car or cab. Are you telling me you've come all the way here on the bus?"

"It's fine, really... "

"And you're just going to go? Please, it was _my_ fault." Lex pouted somewhat... or maybe Claire just imagined it. "Unless you have somewhere to be. I don't want to wreck up your day anymore than I have."

"Oh no, I have nothing else to do," said Claire before she realised it. "I... er, I'm on vacation, but I have nothing planned." She should stop talking.

Lex's face lit up. "Well, in that case, I _insist_. I'm not having you come all this way just to leave. Please." Before giving Claire a chance to agree, Lex stood back, leaving the doorway clear. Knowing she had no choice - again - Claire stepped into the house... and was once more surprised at what she saw.

The walls were sparse. It looked like all the pictures and shelf adornments had been taken down. "This is a... er... lovely place."

"I'm moving house," Lex said quickly. Sure enough, as Claire walked further she saw various boxes around the hallway. Once in the lounge, Claire was again met with largely-empty trappings. Instead she only saw more boxes.

But there was one thing conspicuous by its presense. An easel. "You paint?" Claire asked.

Lex appeared embarrassed. "Oh, it's just a hobby. My job is in computers. How do you have your coffee?" Once Claire answered and Lex disappeared into the kitchen, the redhead returned her attention to the easel. Next to it were various painting tools, including brushes, paints and canvases. There were even a couple of paintings on the floor, rested up against the wall. Claire was no expert, but she thought they were pretty damn good. Hearing Lex making coffee however, made Claire turn around. She decided not to cause anymore bother by continuing to snoop through this charming woman's things. Claire entered the kitchen just as Lex finished their drinks. "Hope that's OK," the blonde said. "So you're on vacation? What do you do?"

"I work at a theme park," said Claire... then was startled at the slight jump Lex made. "Are you OK?" Lex's face appeared to fall; in fact, it was similar to when they "met" in the city.

Lex seemed to shrug it off. "I'm fine. I'm just not a big fan of theme parks." Her eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude. I just... I had a rather bad experience when I was a kid. I try not to think about it." She sighed. "Silly, I know."

"It's not silly at all," Claire soothed. She decided to change the subject: clearly, Lex was not going to say anymore - who was _she_ to ask her to? Instead, they focused on Lex's work, her upcoming relocation, and Claire's so-far-uneventful holiday. Before either knew it, two hours had passed. Claire was amazed at how wonderful this woman was. Kind, warm, funny... and the more she saw her, the more Claire noticed her beauty.

Appropriately enough, eventually the subject of relationships cropped up. However, before Claire could bring up her unsuccessful time with Owen, Lex said something that caught the redhead completely offguard. "Relationships can be hard. I can't seem to make them work. My last girlfriend dumped me on my birthday."

Under different circumstances, Claire would have reacted to that appalling behaviour, but instead her mind latched onto one thing. _Girlfriend_? That was... interesting.

Maybe this holiday would not be so uneventful after all...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 5

Lex closed the front door silently, unsure what to think. The afternoon had been crazy.

First, she had a particularly- _un_ welcome visit by the man who was in charge of her grandfather's life's work. She was so out of sorts after that she took the rest of the day off. Having flexible work hours had its advantages. Infact, she was so upset, she lost her purse and did not even realise. Indeed, she was so desperate to get home she would probably get a speeding fine in the post. The exact contents of her handbag were the least of her concerns.

Of course, Lex was chastising herself the whole time. She should be over it by now - it was 22 years since it happened. But that just meant 22 years of recurring nightmares, anxiety and even panic attacks. Lex managed to keep things under control with antidepressants, and it rarely got to the stage where she was completely incapable of doing anything. More than once over the years, her brother Tim had urged her to attend Eric Kirby's councelling sessions. Back in 2001, the then-12-year-old Eric somehow survived for weeks, alone, on the so-called Site B. He eventually set up his own psychiatry program specifically designed to help people suffering from "dinosaur trauma". His patients included Kelly Malcolm, various San Diego residents and even Tim himself. Lex tried it a few times, but found it so stressful her time attending sessions did not last. She did not want to talk about it - she just wanted to forget... but of course, that was impossible.

And Mr. Masrani's appearance certainly did not help. Lex was not lying when she said she did not hate him, but it was incomprehensible how such a seemingly-kind and intelligent man could continue John Hammond's dream-turned-nightmare. It did not matter to the blonde how long the park had been running, or what its reputation as an attraction was: the island was going to crash and burn, sooner or later. Lex just prayed Simon and everyone else realised that before it was too late.

But that was not all that happened. Lex could not help the large grin on her face as she thought about the person she encountered today. When she had opened the door this afternoon, she was met with, quite simply, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Claire Dearing was a _vision_. And as the afternoon turned to early evening, Lex learnt she was more than just looks: Clare was intelligent, funny and kind. Most people, on discovering someone else's purse or wallet, would not have turned it in - let alone go out of their way to personally hand it back to them - without a single cent missing. Not to mention she was not sueing Lex for reckless walking.

All too soon, it was getting dark and the final bus for the day would be near. As much as Lex might have wanted to keep Claire in her house and give into some _particular_ thoughts she was having, she had to let her go. Lex would not allow herself to mess up the beautiful redhead's holiday anymore. Though... that did not quite explain her offering to show Claire around tomorrow. The woman explained how unusual it was for her to have nothing to do, but Lex suspected she had not made too much of an effort - there were plenty of things to do in the city. It was clear Claire was not used to relaxing. So, on an impulse, Lex suggested they meet up for lunch or something.

Lex found her cheeks redden thinking about the "something"... _no_. Stop it. Thinking like that was pointless. Sure, Lex thought she noticed Claire's behaviour change when she mentioned her ex-girlfriend, but that was Lex's imagination, surely. There was no way such a beautiful creature like Claire would be interested in her in that way. In fact, she probably wanted to get away after that... and was just being polite in not leaving right away. That said, the redhead _did_ agree to seeing her tomorrow; perhaps Lex had not scared her off after all.

So maybe... no, Lex would just have to keep her thoughts to herself. Besides, she was only going to see Claire one more time. Once tomorrow was over, she would continue her holiday on her own, and Lex would go back to the tiresome job of moving house. It was not as if they would see eachother after that.

Right... ?

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 6

"You sure it's safe up here?"

Lex giggled at the question as she stepped out of the lift. "I promise." Smiling, she motioned her companion out onto the rooftop. After a hesitant moment, Claire left the lift just before the doors started to close. Lex backed away, allowing the redhead to take in their surroundings.

After a quick couple of hours at work, Lex had rendezvous with Claire where they "met" at the cafe across the street. From there, the two visited the art museum and had a light lunch at the city's park. But there was one place in particular Lex wanted to take the redhead... besides her bed, of course. The city's tallest building had the most wonderful vista; in Lex's opinion, it rivalled even the Empire State Building. So here they were. Lex watched as Claire steadily walked over to the edge of the rooftop. The ledge was waist-high, so there was no fear of falling. Evenso, Lex was concerned at Claire's demeanour. "Are you alright?"

Claire darted her head to her, embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah. It's just... I'm not usually this high." That was true. It was not her job to be out on the park's fields, eye-to-eye with the dinosaurs. Granted, the I-Rex enclosure viewpoint was raised, but only by about thirty feet or so, and there were still windows keeping people in. But the OM never ventured outside Jurassic World's enclosed or populated environments - nevermind to the island's more rustic areas, like the waterfalls. And only a mad person would climb the giant trees.

But once the redhead looked at the skyline before them, her minute worries were forgotten. The view was truly something to behold. Walking upto join her, Lex stood a few feet away to Claire's side - she did not trust herself to get any closer. "You weren't kidding," said Claire, referring to the view.

Lex tore her gaze from her companion. "My grampa used to take my brother and I here, when he visited us."

"That's nice," Claire said.

Lex smiled at the memories. "He'd almost _force_ us to stare out. 'Look at that,' he'd say to Tim and me. 'Just _look_ at what Humankind can accomplish'. His eyes would be wide, arms flailing out at the buildings. He'd tell us that cities proved we could do anything... that _nothing_ was impossible."

"He sounds like a wonderful man," reasoned Claire.

"He was a dreamer," whispered Lex. "If only... " She stopped, her voice catching. She had not meant to bring up her grandfather - especially after Simon Masrani's visit - but being on this rooftop always reminded her of what he would say, what he would _insist_. That anything was possible. And he was right - but at what cost?

"Are you alright?" asked Claire, mirroring Lex's earlier question.

Lex smiled bashfully. "Yeah... sorry, I didn't mean to go on."

"You didn't," Claire insisted softly. She moved her hand an inch closer to Lex's - but quickly stopped herself. She also considered asking more about the blonde's grandfather... but something told her not to. Lex had clearly become uncomfortable about him; he had no doubt passed away. Instead, Claire looked out to the horizon again. "It's beautiful up here."

"Sure is... " Lex breathed - her gaze squarely on the redhead. Claire seemed to notice the wistful tone in the blonde, and looked at her. Lex barely darted her face away, trying to hide both her staring and her blush. "I... I mean... yes, yes the skyline is beautiful."

"I don't get to see this type of stuff often," Claire said, deciding to gloss over Lex's obviously odd moment. "I'm usually indoors all the time." Indeed she was. Either on the phone in her office, attending meetings in the boardroom or doing status reports at the massive IT control room. She never had time to just stop and smell the air.

Lex was silent for a second. "Everyone needs to get out once in awhile," she eventually said. "I always leave the office and go outside for my lunchbreak."

"Maybe... I should try that." Claire smiled at the idea.

They settled into an easy silence, simply taking in the view. Well... Lex did, anyway - as Claire found her gaze turning longingly back to the blonde...

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 7

It had been a wonderful day for Lex... but also extremely frustrating.

After their time taking in the sights, it was obvious to the blonde that it was not a point of Claire being unable to relax: rather, she needed pointing in the right direction. Lex was glad she was able to do so, and that the redhead seemed to enjoy her company.

Needless to say, Lex enjoyed _hers_. They had talked throughout the day, about various things... though there was one subject they skirted over. Or at least, _Lex_ did. It was completely stupid and childish, she knew - but she was still not in the mood to think about theme parks, at which one Claire worked at. For her part, the redhead did not press the matter, perhaps sensing Lex's discomfort - her mentioning she was "usually indoors all the time" was the closest they came to the subject. Even _that_ took a moment for Lex to compose herself. She was again chastising herself, of course: when _was_ she going to get over it? It was just... it was not something you easily got over. Not even after 22 years. Claire's unsaid understanding only raised her evenmore in the blonde's estimation.

The time spent at the highest point in the city was particularly memorable for Lex: seeing Claire gaze out over the city, the late afternoon sun shining on her red hair brilliantly... Lex was almost taken aback. Claire simply became more gorgeous the more she saw her.

And that was where the frustration came in. Lex wanted nothing more than to grab her companion and kiss her senseless, to roam her hands all over her perfect body and... _dammit_. Lex knew she had to stop such thoughts. The little side-looks and lingering-yet-brief stares she thought she saw from Claire were simply her imagination - wishful thinking that this beautiful woman was interested in her that way. Even when Claire mentioned she had been with women before, Lex dared not get her hopes up. Besides, what could happen, really? Claire would be here for six more days, tops. What was the point? What was the best that could happen - a quick dalliance? Claire seemed far too organised for that. No, Lex knew it was pointless.

But she wanted her. _So_ very much.

All too soon, it was evening, and Lex knew she had taken up too much of Claire Dearing's time already. Once they reached the outside of the redhead's hotel, Lex gathered her strength for the goodbye. She had to let Claire get on with the rest of her holiday: the blonde would not outstay her welcome. "I've had a wonderful day," Claire said sweetly. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure," Lex said heartily. "I just hope I haven't bored you with my life story." Not that Lex revealed much: Claire knowing John Hammond was her grandfather might only invite questions Lex did not want to face - though the chances of the redhead knowing who he was in the first place were remote. But Lex did not want to take the risk: she still remembered the small circus that happened when the local press got ahold of her identity. Yet more fuel to the fire that was her anxiety. And she did not want to ruin today with being stressed out with questions.

"Don't be ridiculous," giggled Claire. "I've loved every... um... " Her cheeks suddenly reddened, and she looked down.

Lex took a gulp. Could it be... _no_. Stop it! "I'm glad you've had a nice day," she eventually said softly. "Now make sure you carry on and don't lock yourself in your room for the rest of the week." Levity was good. Defuse the situation... as well as Lex's hopes.

Claire laughed, her demeanour already calming. "I will, I promise." She sighed. "Thank you for everything, Lex. I just hope I haven't messed up your life too much." Claire smirked. "Though maybe we'll bump into eachother again."

Lex chuckled slightly. If only. "Take care of yourself, Claire," she said, pulling the redhead into a goodbye hug. She would at least get a cuddle out of this. It was only when the embrace lasted a second too long, and Lex thought she sensed something. The sound of Claire taking an intake of air clinched it.

She had smelt Lex's hair.

Separating, the women looked at eachother. Lex thought she saw... _sensed_...

And Claire's lips where so very, _very_ inviting.

Lex could not help herself. She instinctively leaned in and pressed her mouth against Claire's. Perhaps it was out of surprise, but she found no resistance. Claire actually seemed to deepen it. Lex was in heaven.

But as soon as the kiss ended, Lex saw the shock in Claire's face. Instantly the blonde's spirits were crushed. She blew it - _big_ time. "I'm... I'm sorry... " she breathed. "I'm so sorry. I... " She had ruined everything. Their perfect day was destroyed because of Lex's desire to see something from Claire, some mutual attraction - but of course she was wrong. What was she _thinking_? Lex was a fool. "I... I should go. I'm sorry... " She turned to leave, before she could embarass herself or Claire anymore... when she felt something grip her hand.

Looking down, she saw Claire's hand wrapped tightly around hers. Looking up at the redhead, Lex was met with a loving smile. "Stay," Claire whispered. Lex could not believe it.

Claire looked into her eyes. "Stay with me." Before Lex knew it, Claire's lips where on hers once more...

Less than ten minutes later, the two women fell onto Claire's hotel bed, their kisses deep and passionate. Their hands were moving like lightning, everywhere at once: stroking skin, running through hair, pulling at clothing. All of Lex's doubts were a world away as she fondled the redhead's ample chest. Eventually Claire broke their kiss and they both gasped for air. She framed Lex's face with her hands as she straddled her. "Oh my God... this... this... " She was panting heavily, her hair already dishevelled. "This really isn't like me at all... "

Her mind foggy with desire, Lex took an uneasy gulp. "I... I thought you said you'd been with... "

"No, no, I mean... " Claire's eyes were wide, boring straight into Lex's. "I'm not usually... this... this impulsive. I just... " She gasped again. " _You're_ just... so... " Claire then dove forward and kissed Lex hungrily, forcing the two of them down against the mattress, Lex's arms and legs automatically wrapping around her...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 8

Claire sighed in contentment as she gazed at the sleeping woman beside her. She could not believe how much had happened in less than 24 hours. She had gone from bemoaning the fact her boss forced her to take a holiday, to bored out of her skull with nothing to do, to... quite frankly, the best sex of her life.

The heat in Claire's cheeks rose as she thought back to the past several hours. Lex was truly something else. The redhead was amazed how good - how _amazing_ \- this woman was. She seemed to be the complete package. Smart, funny, kind, gorgeous, and positively unbelievable in bed. Indeed, Claire could scarcely comprehend it: they had sex from the early evening to well past midnight. It was now early morning, the sun shining through the uncovered windows. The women were so amourous the previous night that drawing the curtains was the last thing on their minds. The moonlight actually made their coupling even more sensual.

Claire audibly gulped. It had been a long, _long_ time since she had been like that; so passionate, so... free. Yes, _free_. The Jurassic World OM was pretty much all-business 24/7: even her time with Owen was blunted by her need for organisation. But with Lex, all that went out the window. The blonde brought out a want... a _need_ Claire had not felt for a long time - if ever. And it was not just a general need, simply sex for sex's sake. No, Claire wanted _her_. _Lex_ unlocked the desire in Claire, and _only_ Lex. The preceding day proved that.

Indeed, Claire could not stop herself from thinking of the blonde ever since she left her house after returning her purse. All through the bus ride back to the hotel, to trying to get some sleep in bed - she was restless with Lex still in her thoughts. She woke up very early, anticipation immediately coming as she thought of Lex and the day they would spend together; Claire was truly grateful she offered to sacrifice her time to take her around and show her the city. As the day went on, the redhead's desire grew and grew; she had to constantly stop herself from staring at the beautiful woman. When they were on the highest point in the city and overlooking the skyline, Claire saw Lex's hair turn golden in the sun... she was like a goddess. It took all of Claire's willpower not to kiss her right then and there.

When they were about to part at the end of the day, Claire's chest was actually clenching. She did not want to leave this woman; she wanted the day to never end. Claire had inwardly groaned when she found herself unable to stop from smelling Lex's hair during their goodbye hug, and she nearly broke into a cold sweat when Lex looked back at her, clearly noticing Claire's indulgance. But then... _then_...

To her surprise, Claire giggled. It truly _was_ the most passionate, most amourous night she ever had. Lex seemed too perfect. In the back of her mind, Claire wondered if she was on an artificial high, but... somehow, she knew that was not the case. Her feelings for Lex Murphy - _whatever_ they were - were more than just a passing desire. And she wanted more.

Claire was brought out of her musings by Lex's head turning to face her, then two beautiful eyes opening. Lex smiled as she took in Claire beside her. "Hi," she breathed.

"Good morning," Claire said with a wry grin. She leaned down and kissed Lex deeply, in heaven as she felt the blonde's hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer. It was almost a full minute before they had to break for air. "Sleep well?" asked Claire huskily.

"Like a... " Suddenly Lex's eyes widened. "Oh my God! W... what's the time?! I have to get to work!"

"Don't worry, pretty lady," Claire soothed. "It's early. What time do you start?"

Lex raised herself onto her elbow, Claire soon doing the same to keep level. "8.30... " Lex craned her neck to spy the bedside clock, and calmed as she saw it was only 6.55am. She turned back to the redhead, looking embarrassed. "Sorry... it's just... this is new for me... waking up in a hotel." She groaned and held her head. "Oh God, that sounded awful... "

Claire frowned. "Do you... regret it?" Her guts churned at the thought.

"No!" Lex almost yelped. "Do... " - Claire was sure she saw and heard a gulp - "do you?"

"Heavens, _no_ ," gasped the redhead. To affirm that, she claimed Lex's lips with her own, her hand cradling the blonde's cheek. Lex responded in kind, but they stopped before their mutual desire could overwhelm them.

"So... " Lex started, looking down. Claire had to admit, she looked cute when timid. "W... what happens now?"

"I want to see you again," said Claire before she could stop herself. At Lex's surprised expression, she kissed her again before continuing. "I'm sorry... I know I have no right to anything more of you. It's just... " Once more kissing Lex, the redhead sighed. "Can... do you want to meet up again?" Was that asked in a whine?

Time seemed to stand still as Lex was silent. Claire berated herself in her head. She pushed too far. Asked for too much. It was just... one night was not enough. When Lex eventually spoke, it was slow and deliberate. "I... I have some leave planned. I need to move my stuff into my new house."

Claire's head fell. "Oh." She was crestfallen. However, she felt a hand gently raise her head back until she was met with those brilliant eyes again.

"Moving boxes won't take that long," she said. "I'm sure I... _we_... can find some free time to ... " She reddened, but - perhaps in an effort to hide her embarrassment - surprised Claire with a sensual kiss.

Claire's mind was already going foggy. This woman's lips were incredible. Before all thought left her, she found her voice. "D... don't feel like... like you have... " But when Lex gently pushed her down to the mattress, their mouths still connected, all coherency left Claire...

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 9

"Someone looks happy."

Lex turned her head the voice to see Tea once again standing in her office doorway. "Huh?"

Tea smirked. "You're sitting there with this ridiculous grin on your face," she said. "A far cry from the otherday."

For a moment, Lex's face fell. She did not want to think about Mr. Masrani's visit. Especially not now. Fortunately, Tea seemed to sense she said something wrong and quickly returned to the topic at hand. "So... what's her name?"

Blinking, Lex stammered. "W... what do you mean?"

"C'mon, Lex, the only time you sit at your desk just staring into thin air is when you meet someone." Tea rolled her eyes. "Plus, you were hardly in yesterday, _and_ were late this morning. _Soooo_... what's her name?"

At that, Lex blushed. She hoped she would get to work ontime, but the morning with a certain redhead lasted abit longer than expected... and it was not because of oversleeping. "Claire," she eventually giggled, almost timidly.

Tea's grin widened. "Tell me everything!"

Lex cleared her throat. She would most definitely not tell her workmate _everything_. "We met the otherday, outside the cafe across the street," she began. She decided not to explain how they literally bumped into eachother - Tea would likely die of laughter. "We got talking, and... she's on vacation. I offered to show her around the city."

"Just like that, huh?" Tea said knowingly. "What's she like?"

"She's wonderful," Lex blurted out. "Smart, kind, gorgeous... she's... " She paused.

Tea leaned closer. " _Yes_?" Lex's cheeks burnt redder, which - after a pause of realisation - led her workmate to audibly squeal; she had a habit of that. "Oh my God! _Already_? Lex, that's not like you!" She laughed. "I guess that explains the same clothes two days in a row!"

Lex's blush deepened; indeed it was not like her at all. Lex had had more than a few girlfriends in her time, but most were just casual - she could count the number she had actually slept with on two hands, max. And even then, it was rarely after one day. But... Claire was different. Lex could not stop thinking about her; the redhead was on her mind _constantly_. Lex could well believe Tea's comment of her staring googily-eyed, her thoughts on this amazing woman who quite literally crashed into her life. Apart from her actual job - which, in the back of her mind, Lex knew she probably should ask about sooner rather than later - Claire Dearing seemed too good to be true. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Lex said reverently.

Tea's eyes actually bulged. "Wow. I didn't think you believed in love at first sight."

Lex glared at her. Was... _that_ it? No, surely not. It was absurd. They had known eachother for _two days_ , for crying out loud. Lex was just on a high, that was all: an artificial high after a night of sex. Incredible, passionate, _amazing_ sex. The best Lex had ever had. And she wanted - _needed_ \- more. When Claire said she wanted to see her again, the blonde was over the moon. For a moment she was worried it was just a one night stand for the redhead, a meaningless holiday dalliance. "Anyway, she's here for a few days," Lex said, shaking her head in an effort to compose herself, "And there's still stuff for her to see."

"True," said Tea. "Like the kitchen table, bathtub, living room couch... "

" _Tea_!" Lex yelped, her cheeks threatening to burst.

Her workmate simply grinned again, but after a second, it fell. "Wait... a few days? Then what?"

Lex paused again. It was a question she was trying hard not to ponder. The answer was most likely not one she wanted to hear... but surely would. "Anyway," she repeated, acknowledging her ducking the question with a shrug, "I'm taking a halfday again. Got to start moving my stuff into my new house."

"Moving boxes," tutted Tea. "Sounds way better than spending time with a new girlfriend... "

Again Lex inwardly winced. She did not want to think of Claire as her girlfriend: that would make her leaving even harder. Better just to take this... _whatever_ it was... with the redhead one day at a time. Don't think about the future... because there would be none. Don't think about her eyes, her hair, her smile, her _lips_...

So, of course, that's exactly how Lex spent the next agonising hour. When she finally clocked off work, all she wanted was to be in Claire's arms again. Lex's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw the redhead in white standing outside her office building. Not even caring why Claire was not waiting in the cafe like they planned, the blonde smiled wide and quickened her steps. Claire, for her part, was already striding towards her, closing the gap. They then pretty much crashed into eachother again, only this time it was with serious _intent_.

They embraced hard, Lex overjoyed at being with this beautiful woman again. "I've missed you," she heard in her ear, which brought goosebumps to Lex's neck.

"I tried to work as quick as I could," Lex fibbed as they looked at eachother. As Tea correctly pointed out, she had mainly just sat at her desk daydreaming of Claire. "Well, maybe I didn't get any work done at all," she admitted. "Why didn't you wait in the cafe?"

Smirking, Claire leaned closer. "Because it wouldn't be appropriate in there to do this." With that, she kissed Lex deeply, pulling their bodies even closer together. Prising Lex's mouth open, Claire dove her tongue in, clearly not caring it was not exactly appropriate on a city street, either... not that Lex was going to complain.

They did not go to the cafe in the end. Nor did Lex end up moving any boxes. They both spent the rest of the day doing something far more pleasurable...

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 10

Moving boxes was harder than Claire thought. Her job at Jurassic World was taxing, but not like this. Still, it made a nice change, doing some hard labour - instead of constantly on the phone, or in the car, or infront of her computer. Of course, it helped that it meant she spent another day with Lex Murphy.

The previous day had not gone exactly to plan. Instead of meeting up after Lex finished work in the cafe for a quick bite, then Lex going home to continue packing her stuff, the two women had gone straight back to Claire's hotel room. Unable to control themselves, they spent the rest of the day - and night - in bed. And on the floor. And in the shower. And...

Claire shook her head at the situation. It was ridiculous: they had spent the better part of the past two days doing nothing but having sex - incredible, passionate, near- _constant_ sex - interspersed with pillow talk. What had come over the redhead? She thought the concept of a new couple doing nothing but fuck was a ridiculous cliche. But Claire now knew it was a cliche for a reason: it was quite often _true_.

This was an entirely new predicament for Claire Dearing. Not because Lex was a woman - Claire had often been with her own gender. Indeed, it was no coincidence her PA was a raven-haired stunner; though of course, any ideas Claire might have had fizzled when she learnt Zara had a longterm boyfriend. But Lex was different. Hers was a less grandiose allure... but Claire found her _glorious_.

Claire was usually so organised, so businesslike, so... preoccupied. But Lex brought something new out of the OM: Claire had not felt desire and passion like this in a long, _long_ time - if ever. When she was on the plane over here, she had bitterly considered meeting someone. Well, be careful what you wish for... Claire was almost afraid. She found herself wanting to spend every moment with this woman; she did not want to part from her. What was going on? They had known eachother for three days - _three days_! - yet Claire was beginning to think Lex was a drug and she was an addict.

No... this was stupid. Claire was just on a high, that was all. Besides, nothing could come of this. Her holiday would be over in a few days, and she would be back on the island, back doing what gave her life meaning: running the biggest theme park on Earth. Meanwhile, Lex would move house, forget about the redhead and get on with her life. It was what had to happen. Best to just treat this like finding someone friendly and passing away the time. As it should be. This... thing between them had no future. It was for the best.

So why did that idea bring a chill to Claire's spine?

Before she could continue down that path of thought, Claire heard the familiar sounds of Lex huffing and puffing. Only this time it was not due to multiple orgasms - Claire was already heating up - but the blonde carrying a box full of knicknacks down the stairs. "I didn't realise I had so much stuff," she panted. "It's amazing what you gather in fifteen years."

Claire placed her own box down the rest in the hall and went upto Lex. "Let me help you," she said as she reached out to take Lex's burden.

"You're already helping," the blonde replied, even as she reluctantly shared the weight of the box with Claire. Together, they lowered it to the floor next to the others. They both stayed knelt down once the box was set, staring into eachother's eyes. "I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure, pretty lady," Claire smiled. Again her thoughts went to how this woman made her feel. For some reason, Claire could not bear being apart from her. That morning, after the wonderful wake-up sex, Lex had insisted she needed to get home to continue emptying her house, ready for her move. At that, Claire felt incredibly guilty: she had taken up far too much of Lex's time. It was terribly selfish. The least Claire could do was insist on helping. Plus, she got to spend another day with the blonde. Yes, it was still selfish, but at least Claire was helping her now, right? She was not just trying to fuck her through the hotel bed. This was _practical_ stuff. And practicality was what Claire was best at.

So, of course, it quickly went out the window as they were now knelt on the floor. Claire could not help herself, leaning across and kissing Lex deeply. For her part, Lex returned with gusto, reaching over and pushing the back of Claire's head, bringing her closer. Claire was already pawing at the blonde's face; she could not resist her.

To her credit - and Claire's disappointment - Lex seemed to have more resilience. Before things could get out of control, she broke the contact and looked down, a grin on her face. "We... we can't. This... " - the grin widened - "This certainly won't get the job done quicker."

Claire smiled, deciding to hide her guilt - she almost felt like she was taking advantage of Lex. She knew that was untrue, of course; Lex clearly enjoyed their time together just as much... her screams of Claire's name were pretty compelling evidence. And like that, Claire felt hot again. Before she lost control, she noiselessly got to her feet, then held out her hand. Lex took it, and quickly stood up. "That's... _ahem_... that's most of the stuff from upstairs. And all the walls are clean."

"Why did you take photos down first?" Claire asked.

Lex shrugged. "Quick and easy. Besides, there's something about having bare walls... I feel like, 'Yep, I'm moving'." Claire nodded in agreement, her eyes panning along the queue of boxes. She could make out a picture frame peeking out from one of them. Before she could focus on it, Lex's lovely voice spoke again. "Coffee?"

"Sure," said Claire... then noticed something else, something conspicuous. "Lex... why is your easel still out?"

Lex looked over at her painting stand and brushes, still unpacked. "Well, er... " She seemed embarrassed. "I like to keep it ready. It's just a hobby, but the desire to paint can just come to me, like a whim." She held the back of her head. "That sounded awfully pretentious."

"Not at all, it makes perfect sense," said Claire. It actually made Lex grow evenmore in Claire's estimation. The fact Lex was creative and artful, as well as kind, funny, gorgeous and passionate, pleased Claire no end. Lex was a class act. And speaking of class... Claire decided to voice an idea she was mulling over. "Listen, I don't want this to come across as presumptous... " She ploughed on before she could react to Lex's confused expression. "But... would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"As in... dinner out?" Lex frowned.

Claire groaned. She pushed too far, asked for one thing too much. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I can't expect you to take anymore time out for me." This was it. Once she walked out Lex's door today, that was the end of it.

After a moment's quiet, Lex spoke tentatively. "What... did you have in mind?"

Not quite believing it, Claire stammered a response. "A... a restaurant? Somewhere nice? I... I don't mind, really. I just want to have dinner." Gathering her tone, she looked directly in Lex's eyes. "With _you_."

Before Claire knew it, Lex crossed the small gap between them and crashed their lips together. Claire could already feel Lex unbuttoning her blouse. "I... " she mumbled inbetween kisses, "I thought we weren't... "

"I don't care," Lex growled. "I want you _now_... " All thought left Claire as Lex's hands moved to her belt buckle. Who was she to deny her? The two women stumbled up the stairs to Lex's bedroom, their lips not breaking contact again...

Claire never did notice the top photo in the box was of an old man with a white beard, holding an amber-topped cane...

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 11

Lex looked terrible. Plain. Inadequate. Unworthy.

She was sure of it, considering how her companion for the evening looked.

Claire had booked a table at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Lex did not care where they ate - as long as they were together - but Claire was insistant: she expained she wanted their meal to be special. The casual way the redhead spoke about it, plus the apparent ease she got a spot in the fancy place indicated to Lex she was not shy of a few bucks. Besides, she was staying in a five-star hotel, always looked immaculate, and even Lex knew her shoes must have cost a bomb. Were theme park employees really paid that well?

At that, Lex groaned inwardly. They had _still_ not talked about Claire's job. It was amazing, really, how they could spend so much time together, but manage to avoid a pretty important topic. Lex sighed at her weakness. Ever since Simon Masrani's visit, the mere thought of amusement parks made her guts turn. His appearance brought back all of Lex's insecurities and... well, _fears_. Though it was true they never fully left her, she managed to supress and ignore them with light medication.

Lex felt pathetic. She was not a child anymore! When was she going to get over it? Tim tried to explain to her many times over the years that neither of them would _ever_ fully overcome the memories. But her brother, perhaps because of his interest and understanding of dinosaurs, managed his memories far better than she. The adrenaline that got Lex through the ordeal on the island wore off as soon as they returned to America.

But... dammit, she had to grow up. No more avoiding. She was going to ask about Claire's job. She _owed_ it to her. It was just a theme park! Disneyworld, Sea World or Universal Studios were hardly Jurassic Park... or World, as it was now known. Stupid, pompous name.

"Are you OK?"

Lex darted her head at the voice, to see a concerned Claire looking at her. The redhead had just finished talking to the maitre d' concerning their table. She took Lex's hand in hers and squeezed gently. "Is something wrong, honey?" Neither of them seemed to realise when they started using terms of endearment... they just had.

"No... not at all," Lex said, shaking her head. "C'mon, let's eat." Claire looked slightly unconvinced, but Lex walked them to their table - led by the maitre d' - before she could say anything else. Once they sat, ordered and were left alone, Claire softly took Lex's hand again, across the table.

"You look beautiful."

Lex blushed as her earlier thoughts returned. Claire was clearly being kind. Next to the redhead, Lex was nothing. Knowing the type of place they were going to, Lex picked the fanciest attire she could find in her wardrobe, but she had never been one for extravagance. Claire, however, was in a dress that looked like she was _poured_ into. Had she brought it with her on the offchance she would wear it on a holiday? Or had Claire purchased it especially for tonight? To be honest, the latter possibility made Lex feel a mite smug... even if it did again suggest money was little object to her companion. "You're just being nice."

Claire shook her head, staring directly into the blonde's eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and you've never looked more beautiful than right now."

Lex's breath caught. Not saying anything else, Claire lifted their joined hands, then kissed Lex's knuckles tenderly. Taking an audible gulp, Lex struggled to rein in her emotions. She wanted to throw the table aside and take this woman right now. But instead, she hastily cleared her throat and spoke. "Thank... thank... " She stammered, embarrassed beyond belief: as if she could compare to Claire Dearing. "I... I don't usually go to places like this. I'm just abit... I dunno."

Claire's face fell. "I'm sorry... I thought you'd like it."

"No, I _do_ ," Lex said quickly. Feeling awful at the redhead's guilty face, she decided to lighten the mood. "As long as the food's good, I'll be fine." Mirroring Claire's action, she lifted her hand to her mouth and pressed her lips against her knuckles. "And considering the company, I'm sure the night will be perfect."

"I owe it to you," said Claire. "You've been so kind to me... it's the least I could do."

"Don't be silly," said Lex. "It's been my pleasure." In more ways than one.

"I mean it, Lex," the redhead said sternly. "I really appreciate... _everything_."

With Claire's actions and words, Lex feared this was _it_. That this was their final time together. A "thank you" from Claire before they parted ways forever.

Several hours later, after yet more multiple - and simultaneous - orgasms in Claire's room, it was clear that fear was premature...

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 12

Moving boxes _into_ a house was no less hard than packing them for _leaving_ a house.

That was Claire's thought process as she placed another box of belongings on the floor of Lex's upcoming abode. Still, she was not complaining. Far from it - it meant she got to spend a fifth day with a certain blonde whom she was crazy about.

Their meal the previous night, after some early unease, was wonderful. Claire had wanted to thank Lex for sacrificing so much of her time for her, in a more communal setting. Though their time in bed - and the shower, bathtub and even up against the hotel room door - was pure ecstasy, Claire knew she had kept this wonderful woman away from the outside world. Besides, she wanted to treat the blonde, to show her what the OM could offer her.

Claire frowned at that thought. What... _could_ she offer Lex, really? Her holiday was nearly over - in two days she would be back on Isla Nublar, ready to resume her job. Lex had her own life, and Claire knew she had taken up more than enough of it. It was just... she could not help herself. She _craved_ this woman. When they were in eachother's arms, when their lips were practically moulded together, when she heard Lex moan and scream her name...

Stop it. Now was most definitely _not_ the time. They had come to Lex's future home, beginning the process of moving the blonde's belongings in. Claire was more than happy to resume heavy lifting, and thinking about it, it was perhaps strange how they did not really even discuss it. No awkward offer by either of them - Claire had just stayed with her, like they... belonged...

 _No_. Claire would not think that. It would only hurt them both - and Claire was determined not to hurt Lex. That was one of the reasons she intentionally kept quiet about her job. Ever since Lex's initial reaction to her working at a theme park of some kind, Claire knew it was a bigger deal than the blonde let on. Claire dreaded to think what could have happened to Lex; amusement parks did not exactly have a 100% No Incidents record. There was even a chance Lex's experience involved a death - fatalities were sadly not unheard of at "funfairs". It was a good thing Jurassic World's safety measures were beyond reproach.

So Claire had not said anything. Even over their meal, she managed to keep the conversation away from her occupation. For brief moments, Claire thought she sensed Lex about to ask about it - so the redhead changed the subject. It was for the best: she could tell Lex was uncomfortable about it, and besides, what was the point? Claire would be gone in two days, leaving an upset Lex thinking back to whatever had happened. That would just be cruel.

Suddenly, Claire felt someone rest against her back, and looked down to see arms wrapping around her. Sighing in contentment, she leaned back and rested her head against Lex's shoulder. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she purred.

Kissing the redhead's neck, Lex tightened her grip on Claire's waist. "I just want to thank you... you didn't have to do this."

Sighing in contentment, Claire craned her neck until they were somewhat face-to-face. "You think I'd let you move all those heavy boxes alone?" She kissed Lex on the tip of the nose. "You're not getting rid... " She suddenly stopped, catching herself. That was close.

Lex frowned. "What's wrong?" Loosening her hold on Claire, the blonde slowly turned her around until they were fully facing eachother. Claire winced inwardly. She had begun to speak before she thought; to say what she was really thinking, what she was _wanting_. She had nearly voiced her desire not to leave this beautiful woman - not until she _had_ to. But that would be the worst thing to say. They had no future together. They both knew that. They both seemed to accept that. But had Claire, _really_? It was a question she was trying hard not to ask herself. But the way Lex made her feel...

"Darling, please... say something." Lex's eyes were pleading.

"It's nothing," she said, clearing her throat. "Really."

Lex stroked her cheek. "You sure?"

Smiling, Claire kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I'm sure." She had to be. "Now come on, there are more boxes in the car." Trying not to acknowledge Lex's less-than-convinced expression, the redhead walked back to Lex's car. However, before she could reach it, she heard a voice from the next house.

"Hey there." Claire turned to see a man and woman holding eachother close, waving heartily at them. "Hope you don't mind us saying 'hello'," the man said, smiling.

Before Claire could respond, Lex appeared by her side. "Hi, guys." She motioned to the couple, speaking to Claire. "This is Sam and Laura, my upcoming neighbours." Claire waved slightly at them, unusually-insecure. She suddenly felt like the odd person out.

"I see you've got some help with moving in," Laura said.

"That's not the half of it," said Lex, winking at Claire. The redhead blushed.

"Well, we know you'll both be very happy here," said Sam.

At that, both Claire and Lex nearly choked. "Oh, no no no no, we're not... " Lex faulted, and Claire could well understand. They were not a couple. They were not together. But then... what _were_ they? "We're... just friends." Claire knew it was true, but she felt a pang of hurt nonetheless.

"'Just friends', huh?" Laura said with a wry smile. "Is that why you automatically held hands once you got close?"

Both women looked down and saw their hands were indeed intertwined. Claire's breath caught. Neither of them even realised it - it was like a reflex. As it was with their easily slipping into petnames, it just seemed to be... right. Claire actually felt butterflies, and could not help the timid smile that formed on her face.

"Now you've embarrassed them," chuckled Sam. "We'll leave you two alone." The neighbours turned and, with a final wave back, disappeared into their house. Claire and Lex looked at eachother for a moment, then the blonde softly pulled the redhead close and kissed her. Claire was surprised, but decided not to question things, instead losing herself in Lex's lips...

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 13

No. More. Avoidance.

That was the mantra going through Lex's head as she stared at the restroom mirror.

It had been five days. _Five days_ of not mentioning the topic Lex _really_ did not want to think about, but enough was enough. No matter what, she was going to ask about Clare's job. It was time to fucking _grow up_. It was Just. A. Theme park.

It truly amazed the blonde how they had managed to avoid the subject. She could write a book called _How to Not Talk About Your Girlfriend's Job_. Though of course, Clare was not her girlfriend... right?

Lex was starting to wonder. Well, actually she had been wondering that since their first night together - but it was another talking point they had magically managed to skirt around. However, as the week progressed, and they spent more time together, Lex felt herself falling more and more. She was crazy about Claire Dearing.

Staring at her reflection, Lex sighed. Here she was, in the restroom of another restaurant Claire had taken them to. Nowhere near as fancy as the previous night - perhaps the redhead felt she was showing off before - but still not exactly a burger joint. This was at least arguably more communal than lastnight's place. Open air, no booking required, right next door to a regular bar. Lex could hear the tavern's television bellowing through the restroom walls. It was even _visible_ outside the restroom, the two venues were so close.

But it was not the fact Claire was treating her to another meal that had her down - it was guilt. Lex had made almost no effort to talk about Claire's occupation. It was terribly selfish; though she never really relished them, she had little problem with theme parks, per se. But since her surprise office encounter earlier in the week, it was like... she just did not want to think about parks _at all_. Why did Masrani have to visit? Why _now_ \- when Lex had met the woman of her dreams?

Audibly gulping, Lex realised what she thought. Yes, she _was_ crazy about Claire. In love? Was Tea right? No... she could not afford to be. Claire would be gone in two days, and Lex would be alone again. Alone with her stupid, pathetic, childish memories. If only Masrani had not shown up, then she could ask about Claire's job with no problem. It was not as if the blonde had never gone to a "funfair" since 1993 - far from it. She often took Tim's children to the zoo. But having Simon Masrani just turn up in her office, with no warning... it was enough to bring back all of Lex's trepeditions.

But no more. Forget her fears. They were going to talk about Claire's occupation. Straightening herself up, Lex actually felt calm, more confident. Of course, that could have been down to just thinking about the redhead. She did not know what this thing exactly was between them, but just being with Claire lifted Lex's spirits. She was indeed the most perfect woman she had ever met... her job aside.

Lex thought back to earlier that day, while unloading boxes of her belongings into her new house. The handholding moment - noticed by her future neighbours - was telling. But of what? Were they friends? Certainly. Friends with benefits... just _fuckbuddies_? The fact Claire would be gone in two days leant credence to the latter possibility, which made Lex's stomach turn.

Though she could hardly complain. She had done more than her share of initiating sex - infact, just moments after Sam and Laura left them. Lex, once more overcome with her desire to be with Claire, had led her into her soon-to-be abode. Truth be told, sex there felt a little naughty: it was not officially Lex's home yet. A silly feeling - the house was all bought and paid for, after all - but it felt naughty nontheless.

Lex took a deep breath, deciding to brush away the heat that rose from thinking about their time in eachother's arms. It was time to talk jobs. Lex had to ignore the nagging doubt she had over what exactly their coupling meant - although there was really _no_ doubt. It meant nothing. They were... friends. Nothing more. Lex would just have to accept how bitter that felt.

She left the restroom and was about to go back to the table where her gorgeous companion was waiting... when a sound caught her attention. Specifically, a word.

"Jurassic."

Blinking her eyes, Lex was frozen. Then, in an indulgance of surprise and morbid curiosity - or perhaps self-loathing - she slowly turned her head. Lex saw the next-door bar's TV airing an advertisement... for a world-famous amusement park.

 _Shit_.

"Celebrating ten years of prehistoric thrills and spills, book now to be onhand for the unveiling of the greatest attraction in Jurassic World history: what _is_ the Indomi... "

" _Shit_."

Fortunately, Lex's exclamation was not loud enough for anyone enjoying meals or drinks to hear. That was little consolation, though. Fucking, _fucking_ TV. The blonde could already feel her eyes watering. No, _no_. Stop it. She looked down to see, to her surprise, her hands trembling. "You can't be serious... " Taking a big gulp of air, she somehow managed to stem the storm before it arrived. Having Claire waiting for her - in all her beautiful glory - helped. The redhead could not see her like this; Lex would not allow it. "For her... " she breathed. "For her." Letting the air out of her mouth in a soft blow, Lex clenched her fists to stop them shaking, before clearing her throat and striding away from the blaring of the TV. Luckily, their table was too far away for the sound to carry. Lex - her panic already going - could get back to losing herself in Claire's eyes.

But they never did talk about her job.

And in leaving when she did, Lex missed the final few seconds of the advertisement. It showed a gallery of talking heads; park staff encouraging people to join in the tenth anniversary festivities - ending with a certain redheaded Operations Manager...

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. If there are any Transformers comic fans reading this... see if you can spot the Furmanism._

* * *

PART 14

 _The rain. The thunder. The glass. The roars..._

Lex shot up in bed, a short but violent scream errupting from her. Her breathing became quick as sweat poured from her forehead.

Claire sat up next to her, holding her softly yet urgenty. "Lex... Lex, what's wrong?"

Lex was unable to answer. Her mind was racing, the images still vivid. The jeep... the fence... oh God, the _teeth_...

"Lex, please!" the redhead cried, trying to turn the blonde's head to face her. But Lex suddenly swatted her away, as her body began shaking terribly. "Darling, please... just stay calm - it's alright. It was just a... "

"I... I... " Lex began stammering. " I... " This was the worst one for a long time. The images - the _memory_ \- were so clear. "Oh God... oh God oh God oh God... " Lex was almost hyperventilating.

"My darling, please... " Claire moved closer to the blonde, who clenched her eyes shut and ducked her head, trying to purge away the pictures in her mind. "Just take slow breaths. Listen to my voice... you're alright."

Ever so slowly, Lex's mind began to clear... partially. She was still in a right state, tears pouring down her cheeks, but she knew what she wanted. What she _needed_. "P... p... pills... p... pills... "

Claire seemed to understand. "Where, Lex? Where are they?"

"B... b... bedside d... dra... " Her voice caught, unable to continue. Lex just sat there, still looking down, still struggling to get herself under control - and failing miserably. She was only vaguely aware of Claire leaving the bed, moving around and opening her bedside drawer. Eventually the redhead found a blister of small capsules and popped a couple free. Lex frantically grabbed them and, hands still shaking, shoved them into her mouth. She then hastily took her water Claire had held out for her and chugged the contents down in one. As Claire took the glass off her, Lex tried to calm her breathing. The pills would not take long. Just a couple of minutes... remember the exercises... stop the storm before it gets out of control...

The _storm_... !

Claire held one of the blonde's hands in both of hers and gripped tight, bringing it to her lips and kissing the whitened knuckles. "Just take your time, it's OK. It'll be alright."

"He left us!" Lex suddenly yelped, darting her head up and looking at Claire, eyes wide. " _He LEFT us_!"

Reaching out with one hand, Claire tenderly stroked Lex's hair, before moving to wipe her cheeks dry - pointless, as tears continued streaming. "Who, honey? Who left you?"

Lex took a big gulp of air, as her mind began to clear, the antidepressants taking effect. It was then that the situation hit her. "Oh God... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... "

"There's nothing be sorry about, Lex," Claire whispered. "Just take as long as you need. I'll be right here."

Unable to say anymore, Lex just lowered her head again, sobbing lightly. After a few minutes, Claire moved back into bed and simply held the blonde tight, clearly giving Lex time and silent understanding. Eventually Lex exhausted herself, and cried herself to sleep in Claire's arms...

When Lex opened her eyes again, it was morning. She groaned as she felt a headache already, sitting up slowly as the sun shone through the curtains. But... there was something different. Something... some _one_ missing. Lex turned to see she was alone in bed. She was momentarily confused - then it all came back to her.

"Oh no."

She had had a nightmare. They were a recurring thing for the past 22 years, and the worst part was, they had no pattern. Lex could never predict when she might have one. Sometimes a year would pass with nothing... sometimes she would have one everynight for a week. Not only that, but they varied: sometimes she was being chased by the ostrich-like ones; or it was Tim being electrocuted; or even _those two_ in the kitchen. But on the worst nights - such as that just gone - it was the big one. The Rex, and the jeep...

Lex groaned again. She felt pathetic. Not just because she fell victim to her own memories again, but because Claire witnessed it. It was the one thing Lex wanted to avoid: though they never discussed why Lex felt so anxious about amusement parks - and indeed, Lex was still berating herself for avoiding Claire's job - and so the redhead would be unlikely to link it to her nightmare, it was still a calamity she saw Lex like that. Lex wanted their limited time together to be perfect. She did not want Claire to see her in such a stupid, vulnerable state. But it was too late now.

Claire was gone. It was exactly as Lex feared: clearly, the beautiful woman saw Lex completely fall apart and was repulsed. Their wonderful time together was over; Claire had upped and left.

So... that was it. Coupling over - finished. Claire had finally seen sense and dropped her. Lex was on the verge of tears again, and not because of her nightmare...

"Hey, pretty lady."

Lex darted her head at the soft voice, to see Claire standing in the doorway. Lex was flabbergasted. "Claire... " she breathed reverently.

The redhead moved fully into the room and went to the bed, crawling onto it and resting on her knees infront of the blonde. "How are you feeling? Are you OK?" Lex simply stared at her. "Honey? Please... talk to me."

"You're... you're still... " Lex reached out and brushed her fingers against Claire's hand.

"I just needed the bathroom," blushed Claire. "I don't under.. " Her eyes then blinked. "Wait... you thought I... ? Oh, _darling_." She softly stroked Lex's cheek. "Don't be silly. I couldn't just leave you... "

In the back of her mind, Lex wondered if there was some extra meaning behind that. But right now, she did not want to think about it. Right now, she wanted - _needed_ \- comfort, from the woman she was falling for more and more. "Kiss me... "

Claire did, gently lowering Lex to the mattress...

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 15

Claire opened her eyes and sighed. Once again, passion with Lex had left her content and relaxed. Of course, her slumber was probably more to do with the fact she was awake half the night... and not because of sex. Though she was hardly angry at the person responsible for her lack of sleep.

Seeing Lex in that state was a wake-up call in more ways than one. It hurt Claire immeasurably to witness it: to see the woman she cared so very much for so weak, so distressed. The redhead got the inkling it was more than a simple nightmare: rarely did "normal" bad dreams lead to such hysterics. What did Lex dream about? Some past memory? An old boyfriend leaving her? Not that Lex ever mentioned boyfriends, but she did, in a moment of panic, say "he" had left.

That brought out another feeling in Claire: jealousy. To be frank, the OM was surprised; her guts churned at the idea of someone else being with her beautiful blonde. Let alone someone being foolish enough to leave her. Claire remembered Lex mentioning the girlfriend who finished with her on her birthday. What a stupid, _stupid_ woman; not only was it callous and cruel, but pure idiocy. How could anyone leave the wonderful, beautiful...

Hang on... _her_ beautiful blonde? Did Claire just think that? And... why was she so angry at someone leaving Lex? Was that not what _she_ was about to do? Yet, as the week went on, she was finding it harder and harder to contemplate. How long was it now? Claire blinked: her holiday had one day left. She was returning to Isla Nublar _tomorrow_. That filled her with actual dread. As insane as the idea was at the start of the week... she did not want to go. The idea of leaving Lex Murphy was almost physically painful.

But she _had_ to leave. Her job was not just her career... it was her life. Running Jurassic World gave her meaning, purpose, even passion. Everything else was secondary. _New_ passions could not happen. But... the passion Lex brought out in her; the want, the _need_ \- it was like nothing Claire had felt before. And after lastnight, Lex's nightmare brought out something _else_ in Claire. She desperately, hopelessly wanted - _needed_ \- to comfort the blonde. She felt the urgent need to protect her, not just then, but... the very idea of Lex in pain, for _any_ reason, made the redhead's blood run cold. Claire wanted to protect and comfort Lex; she wanted to be the one _to_ protect and comfort her.

Claire took a deep breath and shook her head. _No_. It could not happen. Nothing could come of this. They were friends - nothing more.

With that bitter thought, Claire forced herself out of Lex's bed. Inbetween her musings she noticed the blonde was not beside her. Ignoring the fact _that_ hurt her too, Claire slipped on the dressing gown she brought with her from her hotel room. "Lex?" Nothing. With a frown, the redhead left the bedroom and, once she made her way downstairs, was about to call out again. But then she saw the beautiful blonde in her all-but-empty study... sitting infront of her easel. Slowly approaching, Claire could not help the smile that formed on her face. "There you are."

Lex darted her head and stared wide-eyed. It looked like she had been caught with her hand in the biscuit jar. "Oh God, Claire... I... I'm sorry. I guess I lost track... "

"It's OK, honey," reassured Claire, kissing Lex's inviting lips once she reached her. "What are you upto?"

Lex blushed. "I... I'm sorry," she repeated. "I just... thought I'd come down and paint. I... find it relaxing." Claire smirked. Lex _did_ say the desire to put something on canvas could just come to her out the blue. Besides, the sight of the lovely woman with specks of paint on her was _stupidly_ cute. But her smile faded when she saw Lex's guilty face. "I'm sorry... after this morning, I should've stayed with you."

Claire sighed. Lex was referring to when _she_ woke up alone and assumed the redhead left her. The thought sickened Claire: she would never just walk out on her... at least, not until she _had_ to. "I said it's OK, Lex," she said resolutely, before motioning to the canvas. "Can I see?"

Lex's expression changed from guilt to embarassment. "It... it's nothing. I'm really bad. Besides... it's not finished."

"If you're doing it, then it's not 'nothing'," said Claire. "And I've seen your other paintings, so I know you're anything but 'really bad'." She stroked Lex's cheek. "And as for it being unfinished... well, I've always wanted to see an artist's work in progress." That was sort of true: after all, she was never privy to the cloning process of Jurassic World's attractions. Claire only ever saw the finished products. "Please?"

Lex's blush deepened, but she slowly turned the easel until Claire could see the painting. What met the redhead's eyes caused them to become saucers.

It was... _her_.

Claire was dumbfounded. Lex had taken the time, the effort, to paint a portrait of her. And, if she may think so herself... it was perfect. An exact likeness. "My God... I... I don't know what to say... you've painted _me_?" Claire actually felt unworthy.

"I know your every detail," Lex whispered. "Your perfect face, your flawless... " She stopped, her face now bright red. "And... and I only paint things that mean alot to me." Lex then looked down. "Dammit, I... I shouldn't have... "

Claire quickly raised Lex's face up with a finger under the chin, and seamlessly kissed her. Not even concerning herself with getting paint on herself, Claire slowly climbed onto Lex's lap, the kiss deepening...

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 16

Claire hated Lex's job, she decided.

After a couple of days "freedom", of being able to spend all their time together, Lex had to return to work. Though she assured Claire she decided her own hours and therefore could take another halfday, it still grated on the redhead. She wanted to spend every _second_ with the blonde. Especially now, with so little time remaining.

Claire's own leave was nearly over. She would be returning to the world's biggest theme park tomorrow, right on the cusp of its tenth anniversary and unveiling of its biggest attraction yet. She could not afford to miss it: unlike Lex, Claire did _not_ decide her own hours. Jurassic World was its own master, Claire in many ways its mistress. She was at the island's beck and call. Not that she resented that... or did she?

Now, she was not so sure. It meant leaving Lex Murphy, and that was something that brought chills to the redhead. In less than a week, she had gone from a couple of unsuccessful dates with a dinosaur handler, to meeting the most amazing, most perfect person in the world. Claire was smitten... and call it arrogance, but she got the inkling Lex was in a like mindset.

But it did not matter. What mattered was Claire's work: and frankly, she would not give that up for anything. Right... ?

Claire almost audibly tutted, as the answer was obvious.

Indeed, the futility of this thing between them was the reason Claire decided not to ask about Lex's nightmare. She considered it, but once the blonde left for work, Claire realised it was right not to bring it up. There was a chance it had something to do with why Lex hated theme parks. If that _was_ the case, then it was exactly the same reason why Claire kept quiet about her job. Why force Lex to think back to whatever happened when the redhead was leaving? Would Claire just return to her job and potentially leave Lex an emotional wreck? No. That was _out of the question_. Claire cared too much for Lex to do that. She wanted this week between them to be as perfect as possible.

Eventhough it _would_ only be a week.

Sighing, Claire once more resolved not to dwell on the matter: it was superfluous. Her work came before anything else. It had to.

That did not stop her from again grumbling about _Lex's_ job, however. Could she not take just two more full days off? A halfday just meant half a day not being in the beautiful blonde's arms. Claire spent the entire midday counting the hours - minutes? - until Lex clocked off. Once that happened, Claire was determined to practically not let the woman out of her sight. Being apart was just unbearable, especially as every moment mattered now.

But in the meantime, Claire was stuck milling around the business district - much like she did on her first day here. She engaged in window-shopping and had a brunch in "their" cafe, all the while not straying too far from Lex's place of business. It was odd how it happened to be the same building her boss visited earlier, but Claire had not shared that with Lex. As if it would be relevent; who was Simon Masrani to Lex?

Again sighing, Claire stopped her aimless wandering outside a jewellery shop. She lazily looked at the items in the window, her mind not really focusing. The shop had some nice engagement rings. Claire panned her eyes across them, mildly analysing them. There was a pretty blue-gemmed one... that ruby one was quite fetching... but one in particular caught Claire's eye. It matched Lex's lovely hair. Claire could imagine Lex wearing it, especially if she asked the blonde on the promonade overlooking the park's...

Wait, _what_? _WHAT_? Claire's eyes threatened to pop out their sockets. Was she just thinking... ?!

Claire audibly gulped and spun around away from the window. Putting her hand to her mouth, she blushed deeply. What had she just... did she think about... ?

Oh God. Claire hurridly strode away from the shop. Oh God oh God oh God. What was going on? Did she... actually envision... ?

OK, _now_ Claire Dearing was afraid. Spending significant time with someone was one thing. Sex was another. Not wanting to leave that person was pushing it. But... _that_?

Were... Claire's feelings for Lex that _deep_? Was she actually, bonafidely _in love_? For Lex's sake, if not her own, the redhead hoped not. She would be gone tomorrow. Any - _any_ \- feelings she had for Lex could not lead to anything.

Even... love.

Claire found herself almost running from the jewellery shop, fighting the urge not to look back.

A fight she might have lost...

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 17

Lex had found work trying, in more ways than one. Though she booked her leave knowing there would be an increased workload upon her return, her _extra_ time off - the halfdays - to spend with Claire meant she missed more than she originally planned. In other words, there was even _more_ work to do once she was back. That was only exasperated by the fact she would be taking _another_ halfday even on her first day back.

But Lex was not angry at Claire for that. Why? Well... that was because of the _other_ reason she found work trying: it meant time away from Claire Dearing.

Indeed, for as much as Lex found the increased workload annoying, what was _more_ intolerable was the fact she was not with the redhead. She wanted to spend every _second_ with her - especially now, with so little time remaining. Claire would be gone _tomorrow_. That hurt Lex more than she could say.

The blonde could not believe howmuch had happened in such a short time. If someone told her a week ago she would not only meet the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman of her life, but already feel immense pain at her absense.. well, it was unlikely, to say the least. But that was exactly what had happened. Lex was smitten with Claire... and as bigheaded as it was, she had a feeling Claire felt the same.

But once more, Lex thought of the futility of it all. Claire had a life of her own: tomorrow she would be gone. And Lex knew from past experience long-distance relationships did not work. At least not for her. Besides, there was a difference between a holiday relationship and a proper, fulltime one, right? And as much as Lex wished it was the latter, she had to come to terms with the fact it was only the former.

That was why, despite any issues at work, Lex gladly took another day off. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with the gorgeous redhead while she still could. Fuck work. It was not everday you fell in...

Lex chastised herself. _Do not think that_. It could only lead to pain.

But once she clocked off, reached the ground floor, and saw Claire waiting for her... Lex sighed. The mere sight of the woman was so wonderful it almost hurt. She wondered if she would survive the next day's goodbye.

Just as they had three days before, they closed the gap between them in seconds, Claire giving a slight variation of what she said before. "I missed you _so much_." Needless to say, Lex felt the same. But in a way, it only made things worse: they would _really_ miss eachother after tomorrow.

Resolving not to let that truism ruin things, Lex forced her lips on Claire's, pushing her tongue in before she met resistance. Claire returned in kind, neither caring where they were. That said, _this_ time they did not immediately retire to Claire's hotel room. They both somehow managed to control themselves and go to "their" cafe for lunch. But the meal was still full of heated looks, blushed faces, held hands and even footsie under the table. Lex almost smirked: her heart was in deep trouble.

However, there was something Lex noticed - Claire was uncharacteristically nervous. She could tell. Despite knowing the redhead for less than a week... Lex could read her like a book. She tried to ignore what that meant.

About half-an-hour into their lunch, Claire's grip on Lex's hand tightened. "I... I have something for you." Lex tilted her head. "It's... it's a 'thank you' for being so... kind... to me this week. And to show you... howmuch you mean to me." The blonde's breath caught: though she pretty much surmised as much, the fact Claire was flushed at saying Lex _meant something_ to her was still shocking. Again, Lex wondered how she managed to gain the attention of this gorgeous woman. Oh yeah: they literally crashed into eachother.

Claire reached into her handbag and revealed a rectangular box. She then opened it... revealing a stunning, golden necklace. Lex's eyes widened. She had never seen jewellery so... "It's beautiful," she gasped. "This... is for me... ?"

The redhead raised their joined hands - as she had many times - and kissed Lex's knuckles. It must have been Lex's imagination that Claire's lips lingered longer than ever before. "If you want it, my pretty lady." At that, Lex actually chuckled. Was that a rhetorical question? This was ridiculous: Lex had never been the recipient of such a gift.

"I... I can't accept this," Lex whispered. It was too good for her.

"Please, my darling," Claire said, standing and, with the necklace in hand, moving around until she was behind Lex. She then delicately brushed Lex's golden hair away and reverently brought the jewellery to Lex's neck, locking the clasp in place. If that was not sensual enough, Lex shuddered when she felt Claire's lips briefly on her neck. The blush that resulted nearly made her pass out. To Lex's disappointment - but understanding, as they _were_ in a public place - Claire left her personal space and returned to her seat opposite the blonde. " _Now_ it's beautiful."

Lex looked down, embarrassed at such praise. "Thank you. I... don't know what to say."

Claire once more took Lex's hand and kissed it. "Don't say anything."

Lex gulped. Yes... her heart was in deep, _deep_ trouble.

They finished their lunch in record time. Before either knew it, they were back at Claire's hotel room, in the comfort of eachother's arms. Their clothes were quickly discarded - though the necklace stayed on...

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 18

They held eachother close, struggling to get their strength back. They had had sex for over two hours solid, and frankly, they were exhausted. Though Lex had to admit, she was feeling emotionally tired as much as physically.

As Claire lightly stroked her arm, Lex sighed in contentment. She was still struggling not to think about what tomorrow would bring, when Claire would be gone. Just focus on _now_. The blonde nonchalantly reached for the beautiful gift she was given, the necklace still around her neck. She could not believe Claire went to such trouble. She did not deserve such a stunning piece of jewellery.

Lex Murphy was not one for extravagance; she was still embarrassed at how pitiful her efforts were to look fancy the previous night. Compared to Claire, who made it seem so easy, Lex was nothing. The redhead was clearly humouring her when she insisted Lex looked beautiful... not that she was complaining, obviously.

Lex was continually amazed at how Claire made her feel. Past girlfriends gave her praise and even presents, but with Claire it seemed... pure. Not that Lex would say previous partners were liars, but the redhead just seemed so _genuine_. There was an unspoken honesty between them - the kind Lex never had before. And despite feeling unworthy of the golden neckwear, and again proving Claire was not shy about money, Lex felt honoured.

That being said, Lex groaned at thinking negatively of Claire's obvious wealth. Who was _she_ to judge the redhead? Lex - and Tim, obviously - had received a more-than-healthy inheritence from her grandfather. How else would she be able to live alone in a two-story house, much less afford an even larger place to relocate to? Lex was just never one for overt luxury: she did not need to live like royalty. She did not like to be pampered - though if Claire was the one doing the pampering...

Speaking of which, Lex was brought out of her musings by oh-so-familar kisses on her shoulder. She smiled wide as a gorgeous redhead appeared in her view, having moved from her side to resting ontop of her. Without saying anything, Claire brought her lips down to Lex's for a deep kiss. Lex wrapped her arms around her instinctively. Eventually they had to break for air, the grin still on the blonde's face. "Hi there," she giggled.

However, upon seeing the expression _Claire's_ face, the smile dropped. Lex frowned as she looked up at her companion. The redhead appeared unsure, nervous, biting her lip slightly. Her eyes began darting around. "Claire?" Lex asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Claire looked right at her and visibly gulped. "Come back with me!" she suddenly blurted out.

Lex's eyes widened. "What?"

Claire took a deep breath before quickly kissing her again. "Please come back with me," she repeated. "I don't want to lose you. Please... I don't... I can't... " Claire closed her eyes in an obvious attempt at reining herself in. "Y... you can stay at my place. When I'm not at work, I'll spend every _second_ with you. We can see the sights, we can do whatever you want... "

Lex could not believe it. "Are... you serious?"

At that, Claire closed her eyes again. "Oh God... I'm sorry. I... shouldn't have asked. It's just... " The redhead stroked Lex's cheek. "I don't want to lose you. This week has been... just _amazing_. I don't want it to end. I can't bear the thought of not seeing you again." She stopped and looked down. "Dammit... I shouldn't have... I'm sorry. I just... " Lex was dumbfounded. Claire... _was_ feeling the same things as her? Though it was plainly obvious really, to hear Claire _say_ the words... "I... I really _care_ about you, Lex." Claire continued. "I want us to be together. _Properly_. Is there anychance you... feel the same?"

With only a second's hesitation, Lex responded the only way she could - by pulling the redhead down for a breathtaking kiss. After more than a minute, they separated their lips. "I do," the blonde whispered. She knew all along. She did not know what would - _could_ \- happen longterm, but she knew she did not want to be without Claire Dearing.

The smile on Claire's face was pure brilliance. If Lex did not know better, she would have sworn she saw the redhead's eyes water. After yet another long kiss, however, something came to Lex's mind. "But, darling... I can't. I have work. I'm _moving_. I... " She hated to say it, but it was true.

The smile was instantly gone. "I... understand," Claire mumbled. "But... can't you hold off moving just a little longer? And as for your job... well, that won't be a problem. I'll make sure of it." At Lex's frown, she elaborated - somewhat. "I know some influential people. Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Claire... I... "

"Dammit, you're _right_ ," the redhead spat. "I'm sorry. I just... I really, _really_ don't want to lose you. I'll do anything to make it easy for you, but I won't pressure you. If... if you don't _want_ a... " - another visible gulp - "... a relationship, I'll... understand."

Lex groaned inwardly. That must have been another rhetorical comment. _Of course_ Lex wanted to stay with her. She had never met anyone like Claire: she would be a fool to let her go. But there was another - fucking _obvious_ \- reason for Lex's trepedition. And it was not Claire's apparent ease at waving off Lex's work commitments.

It was _Claire's_ job. Once more, Lex was reminded of the award-winning level of dancing around the subject the two managed. But if Lex accepted, she knew she would have to face the fact Claire worked at a theme park.

Something in Lex clicked. Maybe it was the realisation Claire would _actually, really_ be gone, maybe it was having the redhead practically _begging_ her to join her... but suddenly, it hit Lex just how ridiculous her fears seemed. OK, it might be a little disconcerting for a few minutes, but there was a big difference between a zoo full of dinosaurs and Disneyworld, or wherever Claire worked. Besides, the stress of Masrani's visit was all but gone and, compared to the idea of not being with Claire... ? It was time to get a grip. Gazing into Claire's beautiful face gave all the strength Lex would need. She looked directly into the redhead's unsure eyes, her voice steady as a rock. "What time do we leave?"

Claire gasped, the lovely smile returning. They then kissed passionately, their bodies melding into the mattress...

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 19

"So you _will_ be back by the morning, right?"

Claire rolled her eyes at her PA's worried voice. "Yes, Zara. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Good," came the Brit's relieved response. "Not that, y'know, we haven't managed without you. Everything's fine."

Claire frowned: that did not sound reassuring. "Zara... what's happened?" The redhead was already groaning.

"Nothing!" Zara almost yelped. "Everything's fine. Both I-Rex's are... fine."

Sure, _that_ was convincing. " _Zara_... "

"Claire, I promise everything's fine." That was the PA's fourth use of the word "fine" in less than a minute. "Just... you're _definitely_ coming back in the morning, yes?"

"Because of the time difference, yes I will," said Claire, deciding to ignore Zara's obvious swerving. She was in far too good a mood. "But I won't be immediately available. I have somethings to sort out first, and... "

"You _won't_?" came the almost panicked interruption. "What things? What's happened? Are you hurt? Were you robbed?"

Shaking her head, Claire found herself chuckling. "Zara, if I had been _mugged_ , don't you think I would've mentioned it by now?"

"Of... of course. It's just... " The Brit sounded confused - not a new phenomenon. "You've always been ready for work. Bloody hell, you were moaning nonstop about having to take a holiday... I mean, 'vacation'. Did you buy loads of stuff you need to unpack? I can do that."

"Zara, I don't need you to unpack my stuff... again." In the past, when Claire had returned from business meetings away from the park, Zara was usually the one to unpack for her, what with Claire being such a workaholic. The PA was somewhat correct though: the redhead _did_ have a new dress. A very wise investment, if her girlfriend's reaction was anything to go by.

Claire blinked. _Girlfriend_. It was pretty safe to think that, now: Lex was _her girlfriend_. The thought brought butterflies to the OM's tummy.

"Claire, you there?"

The redhead quickly cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, yes I'm here. Anyway, the reason I won't be available is because I... won't be alone."

"You... what?" The surprise in the Brit's voice was obvious. "You've met someone? What about Grady?"

 _Ugh_. Claire was pissed - and aghast - knowledge of her date with Owen spread. She highly doubted he himself bragged about it - most likely, he mentioned it in passing to a friend and, well... it _was_ just an island. Claire was sure she even overheard some of the senior staff drivers gossiping about it. "That was never even a thing," Claire said. "Anyway, she'll be coming back with me. She's staying... " - was she blushing? - "... with me. And she's to be given full VIP access. Got it?"

"OK... " said Zara. "You know your flight's only covered for you, right?"

"I'll take care of that," the redhead assured. "Just make sure we're not to be disturbed." Oh, great: _that_ sounded innocent!

Despite the long-distance line, Zara's giggle was clear as a bell. "I'm just pleased you've met someone."

"I think I've met _the_ one... " Claire said reverently. Then her eyes instantly widened, for two reasons: one, that she said that out loud, and two... that she said it at all. Was it true? Did she really think Lex was... ?

"Um, wow," Zara choked. "Well... er... if that's the... wow."

Quickly clearing her throat, Claire spoke before she blushed herself to death. "Anyway, I'll be back tonight. Now you better get off the line: this call must be costing Mascom a ton... or tonne, if you prefer."

"Sure, sure!" said Zara. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow... maybe."

Again shaking her head, Claire sighed. "Goodbye, Zara." Once the call ended, she chuckled once more. Zara could get herself in such a state. As an aside, Claire hoped she would have time for Zach and Gray when they finally came to the park, and would not have to palm them off to the PA: she would likely lose them.

On the topic of Jurassic World, Claire had decided to still not inform Lex that was where she worked: only now, it was for an extra reason. Of course, Lex's obvious discomfort with theme parks was still a factor. Sure, she agreed to come back with the redhead, but Claire thought it was best not to talk about it; Lex might start stressing. Claire knew the blonde was likely worried about work, and making her pause to think about going to a "fairground" ontop of that could be too much. Just keep Lex thinking about just the two of them staying together - which the OM was _overjoyed_ at - and not be burdened with dwelling on what type of place they were going to.

As for the other reason for keeping quiet? Well... Claire wanted it to be a surprise. Lex might not be a fan of theme parks, but the redhead did not work at just _any_ theme park, after all. And although Claire would obviously keep Lex from being uncomfortable for as long as possible, she knew any anxieties the woman she might have would be overcome once they got to Isla Nublar. After all, despite the occassional lulls in business, _everyone_ loved dinosaurs!

But enough about work. Claire decided to get back to something more vital: specifically, returning to a gorgeous blonde waiting in bed. Lex would soon be leaving for work, and Claire decided they needed some _quality_ time beforehand. As for her thought of Lex perhaps being her True... ? Well, one step at a time.

And of course, Claire resolved to keep trying to forget what she _originally_ thought about getting from that jewellery shop...

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 20

For the third time, Claire and Lex met eachother outside the latter's place of business with a deep embrace. For the third time, it followed with a passionate and public kiss. And for the third time, they did not care who saw them.

Claire had had a busy morning: while the blonde was at work, she packed her belongings - making sure to be careful with her new dress - and ordered Lex's plane ticket. True, they would be on one of Jurassic World's private jets, but Lex could not very well stowaway; she still needed to be booked on it. Claire considered also asking Masrani Enterprises to get in contact with Lex's work and "inform" them she would be taking more time off, but decided against it. The blonde might be embarrassed at too much displays of Claire's influence, too soon. Not to mention Simon could take exception to an extra plane seat _and_ being asked to pull some strings at the same time. Best to wait.

But waiting was something Claire was finding unbearable. After Zara's surprise call, Claire and Lex spent the little time they had for "play", before the blonde had to leave for work. Which meant Lex would do all _her_ packing once she returned - and she had to do a full day today. It was only fair: Claire was hardly one to complain about working a full schedule. That meant Claire would have to somehow keep her hands off her new girlfriend until they were on the plane... if not the island itself.

Claire felt those butterflies again. Lex was officially _her girlfriend_. The redhead actually giggled; she was overjoyed. It was amazing howmuch could change in a week. She would be forever thankful to Simon for making her take a holiday.

That said, Claire was still afraid at just _how_ deeply she felt about Lex. She thought back to yesterday at the jewellery shop. After her rather startling reaction to looking at the rings in the window, she had found herself actually _in_ the place. Fortunately - right? - she was strong enough to ignore the window items and instead purchase the most beautiful necklace she saw, one she knew would be perfect for the lovely woman. Not that the shopkeeper helped matters: he apparently noticed Claire's earlier window-shopping, and even commented he had seen that reaction before: when someone found themselves looking at engagement rings, then actually _realising_ it. Needless to say, Claire's cheeks reddened. But she somehow managed to steer clear of them.

It did lead to something though. Claire partly intended the necklace to be a "goodbye" present, but when it came to it, when they were in bed after their lunch... when she realised what "goodbye" _meant_... something in Claire clicked. She suddenly realised it was nearly _it_. The truth she would be gone the next day suddenly became very real. And Claire realised - she truly did not want to leave Lex. She wanted them to stay together, regardless of the logistics. Looking into the blonde's eyes, kissing her lips, seeing how beautiful she made that necklace... Claire could not bear to leave this woman. The very idea made her feel nearly ill. And so, she had practically begged Lex to come back with her. Though in the back of her mind Claire was somewhat surprised at her sudden desperation - she did not care. And when Lex agreed, well... it was arguable the redhead had never felt so happy.

Back in the here and now, the pair - the _couple_ \- eventually made their way back to Lex's present house. Claire was going to offer help in Lex's packing, but kept quiet: going through the blonde's clothes would most likely lead to more "play"... and that would not make the packing any quicker. Instead, while Lex was in her bedroom, Claire passed the time by first checking her e-mails to make sure the plane ticket charge went through, then looking at the stunning painting Lex did the previous morning. It was truly amazing; what was Lex doing messing around with computers when she could make a fortune in art? Maybe the redhead could convince Lex to quit her job, move to Isla Nublar and make her living in oil paintings.

Claire groaned again. That would mean they would be... officially living together. Not as scary as what Claire found herself fantasising yesterday, but still...

What _were_ their plans, anyway? The redhead decided not to dwell on that, not yet. Take it slow... ish.

Claire heard footsteps coming down the stairs and frowned. Was Lex finished already? When her beautiful partner fully appeared, Claire voiced the question. "Oh, no, no," Lex said tiredly. "Just came down to make a drink."

The frown deepened. "Honey, we don't have _that_ much time. I could've made the drinks." While they still had a couple of hours, time _was_ of the essence: a car would be over shortly to pick them up. That would be rather embarrassing, actually - Claire got the impression Lex had spent little time in company cars. But Zara arranged it, and it was too late to cancel. It would even be brought by one of Jurassic World's drivers. "You continue packing and _I'll_ make the coffee - or juice, or whatever you want."

"But darling... "

"'But' nothing," Claire smirked. "Instead, get _your_ pretty butt upstairs," Claire smirked. "Coffee or juice?"

"Coffee'll be fine," Lex chuckled. Claire quickly kissed her, then left to go to the kitchen, missing the e-mail alert chime from her phone.

Claire was not even a minute into making the coffee, when she turned to see Lex slowly enter the kitchen. She put on a mock-angry tone. "Now I thought I told... " However, when she saw Lex's own expression, her face dropped. The blonde was holding Claire's phone. She must have left it beside her girlfriend's easel. "Lex... what is it?" Lex was downright pale, her eyes wide. "Darling?"

Lex slowly raised her head to Claire. She was starting to shake! "You... got an e-mail... "

Claire blinked. It must have been the final confirmation from the airport. "I'm... I'm expecting one about work. I mean, about your plane ticket. I just... " She clapped her mouth shut when she saw Lex visibly flinch. Was... she _crying_?

Lex's shaking got worse. "You work... at Isla Nublar... ?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 21

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 21

No.

No no no _no_.

The word repeated in Lex's head.

This could not be happening.

But as she stared at Claire's shocked face... she knew it was.

No nightmare could hurt this bad.

Claire reached out for her. "Lex, listen to me, I... " Lex instinctively backed away, which clearly shocked the redhead. "Lex? H... honey, I don't understand... "

Lex took a deep gulp, trying to control her emotions - but it was a fruitless attempt. She was already going into panic mode. Her body was shaking, her eyes watering, her breathing quickening. Her worst nightmare was coming true... no, this was worse. This was something she never even _considered_. "You... you work... at... at... Jurassic... ?" Lex could not finish. She felt physically sick.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," said Claire. "I... I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you don't like theme parks - that's why I didn't say anything. But... I don't understand." Her confusion was crystal clear on her face. "Did you have a bad experience at Jurassic World? Is _that_ the problem? I don't... " She shook her head in incoherence. "I don't get it. Nothing's gone wrong in ten years."

Lex was barely listening. She was instead trying to get a grip on her fears. The fears that had been in the background for 22 years, but right at this second... had perhaps never been stronger. "Oh, God... " she whined. "This... this can't be happening... "

"My darling, please talk to me," soothed the redhead as she approached Lex. The blonde however, suddenly - almost violently - swatted her away. "Lex, please! Tell me what's wrong!"

Lex darted her head up, tears now streaming, her eyes like saucers. "J... John... John Hammond... "

Claire looked at her, still shocked. "You... knew John H... ?"

" _He was my GRANDFATHER_!" Lex screamed.

Claire gasped. "W... _what_? _WHAT_? Are... are you _serious_?"

"Of course I'm _FUCKING SERIOUS_!" Lex threw Claire's phone at her - Claire barely catching it - then turned and dashed back into the lounge. The redhead was right behind her.

"How... how could you not tell me?" asked Claire. "Lex, he was the founder of my... "

" _Really_?" Lex interrupted. "You're _REALLY_ asking me that?! Why the _fuck_ would I think he'd matter to you?! Why would I _EVER_ think the woman I'd fallen for would be involved in his life's work?!"

"You _knew_ I worked at a... !"

"That place isn't a _theme park_!" shrieked the blonde. "It's a _deathtrap_! It's _hell on Earth_! I barely survived it! Me and my brother were nearly... !" She stopped again, unable to control the sobbing. This was the worst moment of her life.

Claire tried to close the gap between them again. "My darling, please... let me... I can't bear to see... " She then froze, putting her hands to her mouth with a gasp. "Oh God. The... the '93 incident... that's what this is! You were there!"

Lex's face was buried in her hands, muffling her crying. Her emotions were in turmoil. But the same thing kept going through her mind: please, _please_ let this not be happening... otherwise it would destroy her. "Lex... " came Claire's voice. "Lex... dammit, _talk to me_!"

Slowly, Lex freed her face, though she kept her back to the redhead. "Grampa... he... he invited me and Timmy to his new park. He... oh... oh _God_... " The tears nearly overwhelmed her. "The... the Rex... the Raptors... oh God... "

"Honey, I'm so sorry," said Claire. "You should've told m... "

" _Shut up_!" yelped Lex, spinning 'round to see a slackjawed redhead. " _I_ should've told _you_?! How could you _do this to me_?! You said you _CARED FOR ME_!"

" _I DO_!" Claire's voice was raising to match the blonde's. "Why the hell would I ask you to come back with me if I didn't?! I want us to be together! I... I can't lose you, Lex. You're the best thing that's... "

"Stop it, just _stop it_!" Lex could not listen to anymore. She did not want to listen to _anything_. She just wanted to crawl away and die. "Leave - get out!"

"What?!"

" _Get out_! I never what to see you again!"

"Lex... you... c... can't mean that... " Claire was close to tears.

"Get the fuck out of my house and _never come back_!" Lex had officially entered the red haze state.

"N... _no_!" Claire yelled. "You think I'm leaving you? Especially like this?! Dammit, I've done _nothing_ wrong! I mean... how the _fuck_ was I to know you were John Hammond's granddaughter?! And you never asked about my job anyway! I... I'm not a _mindreader_ , Lex! I... "

Once again Lex was not fully listening - not when a particular thought entered her mind. "Oh God. Oh _God_... no."

"What _now_?" snapped Claire. She had clearly lost control herself.

"His visit... " whispered Lex. "You being here... it was all a plan."

" _Excuse_ me?"

Lex was now all-but hyperventilating. "Masrani... told you to... seduce me."

Claire blinked in shock. "I... I _beg_ your pardon?!" She then appeared in thought. "Wait... he... he was visiting _you_? Oh... oh my God... "

"He wanted me to come back to the island," Lex said, her chest threatening to burst. "But I never thought... he'd... oh God. He actually sent you to... "

"No... " said Claire. "No. No no no. Don't... don't you even _say_ it." She was obviously too angry to realise Lex _already_ said it. Claire's face became one of fury. "You... you actually _think_... ? You... _DARE_... !"

Lex had heard enough. " _Get out_!"

"Like _hell_ I will! How could you even _think_ that?!" Tears were now streaming down Claire face also. "How _COULD_ you?! For heaven's sake... I've never felt like this about _anyone_! Dammit... if you even _knew_ what I thought about _asking y_... "

Suddenly, Lex slapped Claire hard across the face. " _GET OUT_!"

That silenced the redhead. She stared wide at Lex, her hand covering her already-reddening cheek.

Then, almost in slow motion, Claire turned and walked emptily to the front door... and left, closing it behind her.

Unable to take anymore, Lex fell to her knees, succumbing to the pain of her surely-broken heart...

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 22

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 22

Lex stayed on her knees for a long, _long_ time.

All the while her mind was simultaneously racing, and a jumble of incomprehensible noise.

She could not believe what had happened. In just a few minutes, her world collapsed.

The woman she cared _so much_ for, the woman she was ready to give her heart to... worked for the one place Lex hated more than anything.

How could this happen? How could it all go _so_ wrong, _so_ quickly? In the space of mere moments, she had gone from the happiest woman in the world - to being utterly destroyed.

Never in a million years - or 65,000,000, she thought bitterly - would Lex connect Claire with Jurassic Park/World. Sure, she knew - and avoided the fact - Claire worked at a theme park. But what were the odds it would be the one place on Earth Lex feared? Fate could not be that cruel, surely?

Apparently so. The woman Lex fell harder for than anyone in her life worked - obviously _lived_ \- on Isla Nublar. The place that feuled Lex's fears for over two decades. And the fact was Claire lied to her. _Kept_ things from her. No matter if she was trying to protect Lex's feelings... no matter if Lex continually avoided the subject... Claire should have told her. Jurassic World was not just _any_ amusement park. It was the biggest and most successful, arguably of all time. How could the redhead keep that from her?!

Though... Lex certainly kept quiet about her grandfather. But that was different. John Hammond died just a few years after the initial Jurassic Park imploded. And as Lex never considered Claire worked there, why would she even think the redhead would know who Hammond was? And even if she _did_ , Lex was never in the mood to talk about it. She loathed the brief-but-intense attention she got from the press when they found out she was at the infamous Jurassic Park.

How could Claire work at that hellhole? It only hurt more that it was obvious just what type of role she had there. Her money and almost-cavalier attitude towards it - it was clear Claire had a high-ranking spot. To Lex's disgust, there was even a chance the redhead _ran_ the place. If that was the case, how could she? Claire seemed far too intelligent _not_ to see the island as the deathtrap it was. Was she not as kind or - daresay - moral as Lex thought? Especially if she was just playing a part all week.

Lex had surely never felt this bad. Claire Dearing was the most beautiful, intelligent, caring and thoughtful woman she ever met... but it was all a lie. It had to be. She was just _using_ the blonde. She was just following orders - a pawn in Simon Masrani's sick con to get her back to the island.

But... did Lex really think that? Could Simon really be _that_ conniving? Lex despised what he did, but he at least always seemed to genuinely care about the park. Even in the face of the petitions Lex, Alan, Ellie and Ian did in protest of Jurassic World's opening, the billionaire never fought them. At the time the blonde simply thought it was arrogance on Masrani's part, knowing he could not be touched. But when she and her fellow survivors/protesters actually met him, it was clear his heart was in the right place - it was just terribly misguided.

So could he really be so _sick_ as to pay Claire to seduce Lex? What would be the point? Simon would have no reason to. Despite the man's pleads for Lex to return to the island, there was no actual _need_ on his part for her to do so. Jurassic World certainly did not require her in PR terms - Lex and the others' protests fell on deaf ears ten years ago. The attraction was a commercial and critical juggernaut.

Was it just anger leading Lex to such a conclusion? Was it her blind fury at Claire that made her leap to the worst possible reason? The pure rage and hurt remained, of course, but now Lex thought about it somewhat-rationally... she knew it was not the case. She only met him a few times, but... her gut told her Simon was just _not that cruel_. Logically, he was not, and had no reason to be. It would be clear to anyone Simon was trying to _help_ her.

Lex realised she should not have slapped Claire. Not for _that_ : Masrani had nothing to do with it.

But the agony remained. Whether intended or not, Claire betrayed her. Betrayed Lex's trust.

Indeed, the more Lex thought about it, the more obvious what was _really_ hurting her: Isla Nublar. She could never go back there. It was _out of the question_. Though of course, it was "out of the question" beforehand that Claire worked there. Lex thought back to her time at work today, and how she intentionally kept herself busy. Why? So she would not have to think about going back to a theme park. She was on a high from the knowledge she and Claire would spend more time together - which could lead to much, _much_ more time together - but a part of her was still uneasy about going to a park. What got her through the day was knowing she would soon be with Claire, work and the mantra that it was _just a theme park_.

Only, it was not. It was Lex's worst nightmare. The woman she was crazy about worked for the one place on the planet Lex would not... _could_ not... ever return to. The mere idea made her almost go into a panic.

How could Clare not tell her? _How_? Did the redhead not care? Did she just _forget_ Lex had a problem with parks? Yes, Lex intentionally kept quiet about it... _avoided_ it... but it was _Jurassic World_! Claire worked at the biggest theme park in history, and _never told her_. How callous was that? Anyone with a shred of common sense would know it was not something to be blase about. But apparently for Claire, it was. She must be insane.

And Lex must have been insane for ignoring it. A whole _week_ of avoidance... but for good reason, as it turned out. For Lex would never, _ever_ go back to that island. Not for any reason in the world. Even... her heart.

Lex could not go back with Claire. Not after she betrayed her. Lex never wanted to see...

The blonde could not finish that thought. She knew it was untrue. Despite the anger, the fury... she found the thought of never seeing Claire again unbearable. Lex slowly raised her head - and saw her painting of the gorgeous redhead. Lex remembered trying to imbue all the kindness and beauty she saw in Claire into the piece... to put as much care and affection into it as she felt for her.

Did Lex still see that? Did she still feel the same? _Did_ she still want to be with her?

Lex had to see Claire again. It could not end like this. They had to sort it out. One way or another...

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 23

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 23

Claire was experiencing deja vu - somewhat. For just as she had done six days earlier, she was standing outside Lex's front door... unsure.

But for entirely different reasons. This time her heart was on the line.

Claire's chest clenched as she thought back to how spectacularly, disasterously _wrong_ everything had gone. Within just a few minutes, she went from being in a wonderous, all-but-committed relationship with the most beautiful woman she ever met... to being _slapped in the face_ and _thrown out her house_.

How could this have happened? How could it all have gone _SO wrong_? Claire was in heaven - she had never met anyone like Lex Murphy. As ludicrous as it seemed, she was beginning to think she could not cope without the woman. Lex was everything she wanted in a partner: Claire pretty much realised that when she asked the blonde to come back with her to Isla Nublar.

The island. Claire groaned at that. At what it meant. It was the reason everything fell apart.

Lex hated theme parks, and now Claire knew exactly why. The 1993 incident at the original Jurassic Park was infamous. Claire had read up on it when she first took a job at its successor. Because of one man's greed, John Hammond's original vision crashed and burned. Claire heard all the stories: dinosaurs running amok; people hunted and eaten like snacks; the animals freely beginning to breed; death and destruction everwhere.

And Lex was in the middle of it all. Indeed, she was in many ways the initial victim. Lex and her brother were the first ones attacked when the Tyrannosaurus Rex - Rexy, the only asset at Jurassic World Claire felt any affection for, no less! - escaped and crushed the van they were in. The two survived, but the emotional scars clearly remained for Lex.

Claire groaned again. No _wonder_ Lex had nightmares. How could anyone forget something like that? How could it not leave lasting psychological wounds? Claire prayed nothing like that ever happened at Jurassic World... but knew it would not. The "new" park's health and safety procedures were flawless. Besides, they did not have someone on the island upto their own agenda, like that computer guy.

Claire also realised now why Lex's name was vaguely familiar when she first saw it in her purse. However, several years of meeting new people put it further and further to the back of her memory, until it barely remained. But now Lex Murphy meant everything to her. Claire cared _so much_ for her. She wanted to never part from the blonde. Claire thought she was above "whirlwind romance", but if any person warranted it, it was Lex.

However, it went both ways. Claire cared so deeply for Lex, and thought she felt the same. But if so... why did she not tell the OM her past? Why did she not tell her who her _grandfather_ was? For fuck's sake... it was _John Hammond_! Never in a million - or 65,000,000, she mused bitterly - did Claire consider Lex was related to the founder of her place of employ. It was not the kind of thing you naturally assume!

Claire began to feel her anger rise. How could Lex not tell her? How could she have kept so quiet all week? Did the blonde not realise she meant the world to Claire? Or was the redhead just kidding herself? Was the affection she received from Lex just an illusion? Speaking of illusion... Claire was _infuriated_ at Lex's accusation, her assumption that she was just playing a game. How could Lex think Claire was seducing her just to get her back to the island?! How could she think so ill of Simon Masrani? When Lex said those things, Claire was beyond shocked.

The redhead could not believe how badly things got. She was absolutely _stunned_ when Lex slapped her - and not just literally. But it was also in someways a wake-up strike. The fury Claire felt about Lex's accusation instantly evaporated, replaced with remorse. For she knew - and realised further after she left - it was her own fault. She should have told Lex where she worked. She should have _insisted_ the blonde knew. Claire thought she was just protecting Lex, and she was... but when they resolved to stay together, they should have talked about it - instead of continuing to ignore it, as if it was irrelevent.

Claire held her head. She wanted her job to be a surprise to Lex? Well, mission: accomplished there! What a _stupid_ thing to do. Why did she not tell Lex? She should have told her _immediately_. That way, all this might have been averted. There would have been time for Lex to calm down and come to terms with it. Claire would have time to comfort the blonde - as she knew she would have to - and rationalise things, to bring her around. Claire wondered if it really would have worked - two decades of anxiety were tough to overcome - but it would have been preferable to how things actually turned out. Because instead, they had barely anytime at all.

Claire knew she had to leave Lex's house, incase things escalated even further. In the time since, she returned to her hotel room, read up on the '93 incident... and simply cried. Going over the situation over and over in her head, until she finally came to the conclusions she did. _She_ was - mainly - at fault, not Lex. _She_ had to fix things. _She_ had to convince the blonde to still come back with her. An impossiblilty, perhaps, but if Claire did not try, she would never forgive herself. Because despite what happened, she still wanted to be with Lex. She wanted to be with her _so much_.

So here she was. Outside Lex's door once again. Things were not entirely ideal for winning Lex back. The park staff driver who was sent - William - arrived from the airport earlier than expected, and he was even driving a company car complete with Masrani Enterprises and Jurassic World badges. Fucking _marvelous_. That was sure to sway Lex! Claire considered telling him to drop her off and wait at the end of the street so the vehicle would be out of view, but that would only be delaying the inevitable. She could not very well blindfold Lex, drag her down the street and shove her into the car before she asked any questions.

Time was now _definitely_ of the essence. The plane would be leaving soon; Claire had to do this now and quick. She was used to tough dealings and smooth talk... but now it mattered more than ever before.

She nervously knocked on the door...

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Chapter 24

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 24

Claire's breath caught at what she saw when the door opened.

Lex looked a mess, frankly. The OM could tell she had tried to tidy herself up, but Lex's eyes were still heavy and red, her hair roughly combed. Claire's heart ached to see the woman she cared for in such a state. "Darling... "

"Don't," Lex suddenly said. Making no move to let Claire into the house, Lex stayed rooted in the doorway. Her jaw was set in a straight line, and Claire had a feeling she was on the verge of breaking down again. Claire herself certainly was. Please, _please_ let them fix this.

"OK, OK... I'm sorry." Claire took a deep breath. A tiny part of her was embarrassed; William, the Jurassic World driver, was waiting right outside the house, less than fifteen yards away. But Claire did not care: fuck her pride. She needed Lex back. That was all that mattered. "I... I'm glad you called." Indeed, it was a text from Lex that let the redhead know it was "safe" to return, though she would have come back anyway before it was too late, regardless of if she had permission.

"I need to know a few things," came Lex's strained voice. " _Are_ you here on Masrani's orders?"

" _No_!" yelped Claire, before she suddenly took another inhale to calm herself. "Lex, I swear on _my life_ I had no idea you even knew who my boss was. And other than reading about... what happened... back in '93 when I first took the job, I'd never even heard of you. I read the incident report _years_ ago, and put it out of my mind. I'm sorry I didn't remember your name - that I didn't put two and two together."

"So you don't care what happened," said Lex icily. "You don't care that people died?"

"That's... that not what I meant," Claire said, holding her head. "Lex, you _know_ that's not what I meant. I... "

" _Do_ I?" Lex interrupted. "How can I believe anything you say?"

"Lex, please... " Claire felt her eyes watering. "I'm _sorry_. I'm so, _so sorry_ \- for everything. For not telling you. I wish I change things but I _can't_. All I can do is ask you to give me another chance. Please... I, I don't know what else I can say. I really care about you, Lex. You mean more to me than anyone has in my life."

Lex appeared in thought, as Claire held her breath. Then slowly, Lex took a visible gulp. "I want to believe you, Claire." Silence reigned again, until the woman in the doorway eventually continued. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

Now Claire stayed quiet, simply taking Lex's hand - the one that struck her - bringing it to her lips, and kissing it tenderly. "Please don't leave me," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either," Lex blurted. "But you should've told me. How... could you keep it from me?" She was obviously struggling to control her emotions. "You don't understand, Claire. You don't know what it was like... it was... it was a nightmare." A tear trickled down Lex's cheek, which made Claire's heart clench. "I still hear the... I... I can't... why didn't you tell me? How could you not _tell me_?!"

Claire decided not to say anything about it being somewhat Lex's fault, too - as she knew _she_ was mainly to blame. "I'll make it all upto you, I promise," said Claire reverently as she gently reached out and wiped the tear from Lex's cheek... noticing her lean into the touch. Claire was close, she knew. If she could just get Lex _in the car_ everything would be OK. They could work anything out as long as they stayed together. Claire quickly cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder. "William?" As the staff driver left the car and approached them, Claire tried to allay Lex's confused look by tightening her grip on her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Dearing?" William asked.

"Will you take Ms. Murphy's bag to the car?" asked the OM rhetorically. "It'll probably be upstairs." She highly doubted Lex went onto finish packing, but so what? Claire would get her whatever else she needed when they got to the island. She looked into her beautiful blonde's wide eyes, noticing her heavy breathing. "Everything will be alright, my darling, you'll see. I promi... "

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Claire's eyes bulged at William's interruption. What the _fuck_? She sharply turned her head to see the driver looking at the women's joined hands.

"A... what?" came a tiny voice.

Claire shot her head back and saw a clearly _crushed_ Lex staring at her. Oh no. Oh, _no_! She was so close!

"A boyfriend... ?"

Now Claire panicked. She was like a deer in the headlights. "No, no, I... " She shuddered as Lex tore their hands apart. "No _no_ , I can explain... !"

"Owen, wasn't it?" William asked.

"William... !" snapped Claire. Clearly knowing the tone, the driver quickly scarpered. Claire returned her attention to a physically-crumbling blonde. "Lex, please, I can explain... " She reached out for her again...

" _Don't touch me_!" cried Lex, swatting her away and flinching back. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my God... you said you cared for me! But I'm just _a BIT ON THE SIDE_?!"

"Dammit, _NO_!" Claire was nearly hyperventilating. "Lex, it was one date... last month... it was nothing! I sw... "

"But the fucking _driver_ knew about it?! Doesn't sound like _NOTHING_ to me!" Lex retreated fully into her house. She then raised her hands and ripped the necklace off, tossing it back at Claire. " _Leave me alone! I never want to see you EVER AGAIN_!" Before Claire could say anything else, Lex slammed the door shut.

Claire choked as she heard the lock put into place from the inside. "Lex, please! Open the door! _Please_! It was nothing! It went nowhere! Please listen to me! Just... just open the door! _PLEASE_!"

Nothing.

Claire rested her forehead against the door, her hands almost pawing at it. "Lex... please... " she whimpered. "Let me in... please... I'm sorry... please don't... don't let it end like... " Her voice faltered. "Please... I... I... need... " She stopped. She closed her eyes, trying to stem back tears.

It was over. She knew it.

Claire stayed by the door for what seemed like an eternity, trying desperately to calm herself. She heard nothing from the inside. Lex was gone, retreated deep into the house or upstairs.

That was it. Time up.

Slowly, incrementally, Claire prised herself away from the door. Taking one last gulp of air, she turned around robotically, gripping the necklace she caught tight, and walked away from the house. She felt numb, her steps almost aching as they took her further and further from the woman of her dreams. When she reached the car, she paused for a moment, looking at the broken jewellery in her hand.

"When we get back," said William, "I'm so fired, aren't I?"

Claire simply glared at him. The driver willowed. Then Claire, without saying a word, entered the car.

Within minutes, they were moving towards the airport. Claire watched as Lex's house disappeared in the rearview mirror. Once it had, she raised the partition window. She slowly placed the necklace on a small table in the car's spacious backseat area, before turning to gaze out the door window as the world went by.

Then, in seconds, Claire burst into tears...

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 25

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 25

Lex could not sleep.

How could she, after arguably the worst day of her life?

And that was saying something.

She could not believe how she ever doubted the depths of her feelings for Claire... because if they were not strong, she would not be hurting as much as she was now.

Claire had lied to her. Tricked her. Conned her. _Betrayed_ her. All the negativity Lex felt when she learnt about her job, all the negativity she thought she was getting past, that she felt slipping away as Claire stood before her at her doorstep, begging forgiveness - it was all back.

Lex was on the verge of giving Claire her heart, of letting go of 22 years of fear and pain... but Claire was unworthy. She lied about her job. Lied about caring for her. Lied about being _true_ to her.

Claire _had a boyfriend_. In her angry, crushed state, Lex could not acknowledge Claire said they only had one date a month ago. All Lex's shattered mind registered was "boyfriend", which translated to " _having a boyfriend_ ". How could Claire's feelings for Lex be that strong if she only just ended a previous relationship? People did not jump so quickly from partner to partner... at least not Lex. Claire could not feel as strongly as she said she did. It was impossible. Especially for lowly Lex Murphy.

Lex felt terrible for herself. Being dumped on her birthday was a picnic compared to this. She had never met anyone like Claire; everything about the woman just seemed so _right_. It almost seemed like they were _meant_ to be together. But it was all just an illusion. Claire's connection to _that island_ made it clear they could not be together. There was no way Lex could ever go back there.

But... seeing Claire on her doorstep, much like she did when they first properly met... it made Lex's shattered heart ache. She wanted to believe her so much, wanted them to work it out more than _anything_. She wanted to believe Claire did not mean to hurt her, did not mean to take her affection and trample it into the ground. But if she had a boyfriend... how could Lex react any differently? Fidelity still meant something to her, for fuck's sake.

She thought back - as if she could not - at their final moments. Lex felt bad for hitting Claire, apologising for it... but that did not mean she was ready to fully forgive her. Lex moaned now at how weak she was when she admitted she did not want to lose her. But it was the truth: she wanted to be with Clare Dearing more than anything in the world.

More than... staying away from Isla Nublar?

Lex was so overcome with her desire to remain with Claire, her mind was not even fully recognising it when Claire asked the driver to take her bag. That meant she still intended Lex to come back with her. Could she have done? Did she want to be with Claire more than _not_ wanting to go back to the island?

Before Lex could properly process that, of course, the driver dropped the bomb. All of Lex's fury returned after that. All she saw in Claire then was more betrayal, more deceit. Lex remembered, long after their parting, she again looked at the painting she did of the beautiful redhead. She planned to give it to Claire, as a return gift for the necklace. But now, she wanted to destroy it. Rip it apart just as Claire ripped apart her heart.

But in another spell of weakness, Lex could not bring herself to do so. She simply tossed the canvas off the easel, the piece thumping to the floor. That probably did it no favours, but in the back of her mind Lex knew it would not be damaged. Pathetic, really. If Lex had any self-respect, she would take a knife and hack the thing to pieces.

She clearly _had_ no self-respect, though. If she did, Lex would not be in bed now, tears still streaming, her throat raw from sobbing. She should be consoling herself with the cold, hard truth: it was one week. Nothing more. She knew it could not lead to anything, and was a fool for believing it _could_.

It was just a week. And the week was over. As it always would have been. Lex knew she had to accept that.

But not yet. For now - and for a long time to come - she simply lay in her oh-so-empty bed, trying to cry herself to sleep...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	26. Chapter 26

_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. I DO **NOT** OWN_ JURASSIC PARK _/_ WORLD. _This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

PART 26

The PA gave a sigh of relief as her boss stepped off the plane. "You made it."

Claire tried to smile. The attempt was pitiful. "Zara."

"Welcome back, Claire," she said warmly. "I'd ask how your holid... _vacation_ went, but I... " Her smile froze on her face as she clearly saw the OM's stone cold expression. She then looked behind the redhead. "Are you... alone?"

"Apart from William," said Claire icily. "And he's only here to pick up his things."

"He's what?"

"He's... tendered his resignation," Claire replied. She raised a hand before her PA could question further. Instead, the Brit asked something else.

"I thought you were bringing... ?"

"The situation changed," Claire said quickly.

"Claire... ?"

"Zara," the redhead intercepted. "Do yourself a favour... and don't ask about it." Claire could not deal with it anymore. She had been thinking about it during the entire flight - that, and fighting the urge to throw William off the plane... while in the air. Her mind - and heart - was exhausted.

"But Claire, you seemed so happy... "

Claire winced, looking down. No. Do not cry. She had to be strong. During the hours it took to get back to the island, Claire resolved to forget about it. Forget about Lex. Forget about her face, her smile, her laugh, her _lips_...

"Claire... " came Zara's voice. "Bloody hell - what happened?"

Why the heck was her PA so concerned? Then it dawned on Claire: her cheek was wet. She raised her hand to feel a single tear trickling down.

 _Shit_.

Quickly wiping her face, Claire cleared her throat. "Nothing. Something in my eye." She purposely kept her face from the Brit. "What's the situation?"

Zara choked. "I might ask you the same... "

" _Don't_ ," Claire suddenly clipped. "It didn't work out, and that's all you need to know. _Understood_?"

Zara nodded as she blinked her eyes. "Y... yes, Claire."

"How are the new assets?" asked Claire. "Your call wasn't entirely reassuring."

"My call?" Zara's tone was characteristically confused. "Oh, you mean the I-Rexes. Well, they're fine, for the most part. But... "

Claire narrowed her eyes. " _But_... ?"

"Claire... " The PA's face softened considerably. "Why don't you go home? We can talk business later."

"Since when have you known me to 'talk business later'?" seethed Claire. Her anger - or was it self-hate? - was getting the better of her. "Now what do you mean, ' _for the most part_ '?"

"W... well," stuttered Zara. "One of them's exhibiting some... unusual behaviour. But we can go into it later. Why don't you... ?"

"Right, let's go to their enclosure," Claire said sharply. "You can brief me on the way." Before the PA could react, Claire was on the move.

In the back of her mind, Claire knew she might have to apologise later for her bluntless. But for now, fuck that. She was in full-on OM mode. She had to be. That way, nothing could hurt her. Especially not her emotions.

After all, she had to get ahold of herself. Claire Dearing was Operations Manager to the biggest theme park in the world. It was time to get back to work. She had to forget her emotions; get back to what made her run Jurassic World so successfully. Cold, hard business.

No more flights of fancy. No more whimsy. No more giving into her heart...

After all, it was just one week.

It had to be.

THE END


End file.
